Wrath's Voyage
by yuni30
Summary: A cabin girl was working on the ship her grandfather captained before her mother did. What happens when the young girl figures out the infamous grandfather she wondered all about turns up one day during her voyage? Read to find out!
1. Dreams

**This is my first ever serious TP fanfic! Be light on the criticism. Oh, & to make it clear to those who are wondering, we should just imagine that human's, at most have stronger genetics than anthro people! There, for those of you who are that technical. **

**S.s.S**

The _L.J.S. Wrath _sailed across the Etherium, quietly. The captain was a half ursid, half human, the human side having more effect on her looks making her- besides the tan skin and brown hair- look as human as possible. Her ears were slightly pointed and she stood near the helm, keeping watch over the ship as it sailed through the night.

"Mother," A voice called out as the captain continued to gaze out into space, thinking of her father, who hadn't returned in years ever since a tragic incident regarding her mother. "Yes, Aria," She called down to the fourteen year old girl. "Shouldn't you be in bed, asleep?"

"I couldn't," The young girl replied. Aria looked almost normal as humans go. She had brown hair as well, her ears were less pointed, and her eyes were a shade of blue, not brown, like her mother's. If anyone asked, she could say she was a normal human. She had gained a non ursid appearance. "I kept having dreams about my grandfather. Nightmares."

The captain's eyes narrowed, taking this into account. The only difference was that the human she married had strange mental powers. She knew that her daughter had this ability. Ever since she had seen a picture of her grandfather, ever since he was described, she would have these dreams of him. They were getting worse and worse every time she had them. "It's a shame you can't meet my old man, Aria. Oh how how he would have cared for you."

"What was he like to you, mom? Was he kind," Aria questioned curiously.

_'Better tell her something good about him... She'll have nightmares if I don't. _She thought.

"I heard that," Aria said, using her psychic powers.

The captain sighed. "Okay let me tell you a story."

Aria hopped up at the helm beside her mother and sat down fiddling with a rope in her pocket. "Mkay."

The captain sat down next to her and rapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Once, my father had brought me along to work on board his ship. I worked as a cabin girl. He was always telling people what to do, but he always saw a light in me that others didn't see. That's why he pushed me to do hard work. Sometimes I thought the work was so tough that I'd die before tomorrow came," she began.

"Gee, he really worked you, huh," Aria replied.

"Mhmm. Well one day he got a letter from someone, a letter reporting the death of your grandmother. That day I steered clear of my father's wrath, for he was pure ursid, meaning he had more of a temper. He told me that, by my mother's will that I had to go to the Interstellar Academy. He dropped me off there, making that my second home, besides his ship. I saw, before I left, sadness radiating off of his body. It was from giving away his only daughter and his wife's death. From that day on I wonder where my father had gone off to. Has he discovered the planet he'd mutter on about? Has he fulfilled his life successfully? Did he ever re-marry? Is he... dead?" The captain choked the last word out, holding back tears.

Aria looked up at her mother, who was still a third taller than her, another trait a half ursid had. "Mother, don't cry. I can see grandpa was a very good man. He's out there somewhere. I think that's why I have nightmares. I know he's alive, but I'm beginning to wonder about his health. I can almost sense his being."

She sighed, knowing of her daughter's abilities, but it was past Aria's bed time, meaning that it was not the appropriate time to discuss it. "Go to bed, Aria," she commanded, then mocking her father, "T'ere be plenty work awaitin' fer yeh afterwards." Aria nodded, giggling at her mother's mimicry of her grandfather.

The young, human/ursid stood and went below deck in the sleeping quarters, under her bunk mate, Maverick, a thirty five year old Shiatsu canid, and slept peacefully.

**S.s.S**

**Oi! This went well didn't it! You can see that this is only the beginning! Guess who shows up later? A cer- -mouth gets covered by Aria's hand- **

**Aria: Shut your yap! Don't give the story away, you foolish lot!**

**Me: Mruth I runth thoo thell themf!**

**Aria: Well you can't! You'll spoil it!**

**Me: No I won'th! **

**Aria: Yes you will! –Knocks me out-**

**Me: unngh… **


	2. Discoveries Made

**Okay, this is the second chapter for those who are actually buying this stuff (A.K.A. Reading it). Please feel free to review but be light on the criticism, or I'll have to figure out a way to get you off my back. Not fun! **

**S.s.S**

Aria awoke to hearing Maverick yell out, "Ahoy! Long boat off the port side!" She got up quickly and dressed herself and went up on deck. "Captain," she called out to her mother. "What should we do?"

The captain had an aura about her, a serious one that said, "You mess anything up, I'll tear you to shreds!" Her body was stiff as she pointed out the people who were to inspect the longboat. "Aria you go with Zhoul, Bisk, and Rea. Check and see who it is and what the person wants." She motioned to the male gray haired felid, male reptilid, and female staunion, a cat like creature with reptilian claws and webbed feet, making it amphibious to land and water.

"Yes ma'am," they all replied, and then jumped aboard the long boat. They were caught off guard seeing an purebred ursid slumped over the steering bar unconscious. His right leg and arm were made of metal, he was also grossly overweight, compared to them, at least. Aria approached him with caution and poked his chest with a gun to see if he would wake.

"Aria, What are you doing," Zhoul hissed, warning her that he might be dangerous.

The ursid remained out of it. She placed a hand on his forehead, and felt way to much heat radiating off of it. "He's burning up. Ill..." She closed her eyes, thinking and a sudden rush of energy shot through her.

For a second she thought she had been shot and dead by a man who was faking an ailment but realized that she was in fact in his mind, a new ability she had managed to uncover by accident. She stood there, open white space. She saw a figure, the cyborg ursid she had found in the boat, standing there, a befuddled look on his face.

"Lass, how'd you get here," the ursid questioned Aria. "W-well... I- um... I was- eh...," She stammered.

The ursid just sighed. "Yeh can explain later, but first an introduction. I may look like a brutish ol' scalawag, but I do got manners. 'Name's John Silver and yers..." Before she could say anything she was pulled out of the ursid cyborg's mind by Zhoul and Bisk. "Hey, Aria, Come back to the living will you," she heard Bisk say as he shook her.

"Woah, stop it," she protested. "What was that all about," Zhoul questioned. Aria shook her head, not wanting to explain. "I just spaced out, is all." Bisk, Zhoul, and Rea looked at each other wondering about the girl's sanity. "Well don't space out to much. C'mon, let's get this guy to the sleeping quarters and get him cooled off," Rea stated finally, pulling a compact stretcher out of her backpack. She was the more medical type of the four friends.

They had got him to the sleeping quarters, without the captain there, watching over the ship like a sentinel as usual. Aria put a wet rag over the Silver's head, attempting to bring his fever down. She left to file her report on the man, even though she sensed something familiar about him.

"Mo- I mean, Captain, the man's name is John Silver. It's kind of odd, it's sounds really familiar," Aria stated in her mother's stateroom. Her mother's ears perked up in the fashion they always did when she heard something that would catch her attention. But she learned not to show a lot of excitement in her voice when she said things on the matter. "Oh really... Th-there's a reason for that you know."

"Really? Why is that," Aria stated curiously.

"My maiden name...," she choked out. "…was 'Silver'. I was Maria Lera Silver before I married your father, Aria. That's why it's familiar." She looked up at her daughter's blue eyes, which were filled with shock. "Aria..."

Aria shook her head. She really didn't believe that the ursid cyborg they found was her grandfather. He seemed too uncivilized to be him, dangerous and deceitful. She could see it in his soul. A criminal. She ran outside, not wanting to listen, wanting to tear apart something in her wrath. She wanted to unleash her ursid side and tear someone or something to pieces and just get her anger over with. She ran down into the quarters and looked at the cyborg who was still unconscious and she wanted to tear him apart. She threw a fist at his face-

"Stop," said a familiar voice. Her hand was near Silver's jaw when she stopped abruptly. "Huh," She asked to no one in particular. "What the devil do yeh t'ink yer doin'?" There it was again. "Silver? You're unconscious. How in the world-" The energy surge happened again, like on the longboat.

She was in Silver's mind again. "Silver, how the heck can you do that? You don't even have psychic powers!" Silver nodded. "Aye, that's true... you entered my mind wit'out noticin' it," Silver replied. "But- oh! I know! Long distance connection! Ha-ha-ha! I must have been sending off some crazy thoughts towards you and not have known it."

Silver quirked an eyebrow at Aria, not sure if he understood what she was saying. "Whatever the case, but from what'cha sent me, you sure were peeved about somtin'. Yer mum's assumptions, I presume," Silver asked still not fully understanding what Aria said.

It was Aria's turn to raise a brow. "Yeah what of it?" Silver looked over to the side to nothing in particular. "Yer mum named, 'Maria Lera Silver'," He asked, a near choke in his voice. "Y-yeah, why?" Silver looked back at Aria, both robotic and organic eye closed. He sighed heavily. "She's... My daughter... tha' makes you, lass, my granddaughter."

Aria's head spun. "B-but! No, you can't be-!"

Silver walked up to his granddaughter and placed his organic hand on her shoulder. "I am, yer grandfather. Dat's jus' how it is. 'Course you look jus' like a lad I use ta know. Good cabin boy, he was. I'm hopin' the lad was successful."

"But your just so... barbaric looking...," Aria stated, looking down at her feet.

"Yeh don't judge a book by the cover! Nor a cyborg by deh gears," he said with enthusiasm, chuckling as he stated the last part.

"Aria!" Aria nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Bisk yell out her name. She found herself lying on the floor, next to Silver's hammock. "Ungh... What the heck? Bisk! Don't yell at me like that! You're lucky I'm not one of those crazed lunatics that will strangle someone who sneaks up on them," she yelled. "I'm starting to think you are. What is it with you spacing out around that guy?"

Aria shrugged. "Um... well... I don't know. The dude is just familiar." Bisk scoffed at her explanation. "I think there's more to it than that, Aria." Aria's ursid trait kicked in. "Shut up or I'm telling the captain! If I don't want anyone knowing what goes on in my mind then I have the right to keep my business to myself! You got that, Bisk," She snapped in a snarl.

"Well, dang, miss snappy pants! I could've just gotten a 'No, Bisk, I don't want to talk about it'," Bisk retorted. Aria returned a scoff at him. "Pfft... Yeah, right. Sometimes you need to be yelled at by Zhoul, our great first officer, just to get the idea that you don't run the show!" Bisk gained an insulted look. "That ain't true and you know it, Ms. Renita!" Aria formed a smile on her lips, seeing that she had gotten to him. "You just wait and see, Bisk," she said in conniving way.

She went on deck. Pondering over Silver's words on not judging a cyborg by the gears, she worked on keeping the deck clean and any other odd job the cook, Renald- a good staunion cook and Rea's father at that-, threw at her. Usually the man was generous to her and didn't push her to hard, leaving the young girl wondering what it would be like working under her grandfather.

She would go below deck to check on Silver, wishing that the ill man would awake. She often had to dampen the rag to keep his fever at bay, for in a matter of hours if would dry, leaving the fever to arise again.

She went below deck, hoping Silver's fever had gone down because of her caring for the old cyborg. This time, when she was done ringing out the rag and putting it back on his forehead, she didn't go back to work, for Renald had given her some time off for doing her work well. She was muttering to herself, thinking out loud as her father's kind was known to do.

"I wonder... What it would be like to travel the galaxy. To have my own crew... the wind in my sails... the feeling freedom around me, it would be great, just me, my boat, and my crew." Aria chuckled to herself, sitting on the ground next to Silver's hammock. "Wonder what it would be like sailing with my grandfather..." Silence followed her unfinished question. Then there was a sputter, a cough. Aria got up and noticed Silver, gagging, awake from his slumber. "Silver, do you need anything? Water?" Silver kept sputtering choking out the word, "Water" while nodding his head, sitting straight up in his hammock. Aria poured a glass of water from the tin pitcher and handed it to him. He drunk it slowly, as to not to shock his body from the sudden coolness of the liquid. He cleared his throat, obviously wanting to speak to the girl.

"S-Silver, you're... awake," Aria stammered in disbelief. Silver looked up to her from where he was sitting. "Course I'm awake, lass," he said hoarsely. "And, my, yeh look even more beautiful out in tha real world than ever before," Silver complimented Aria, following a cough.

Aria giggled. "Thank you Silver... I'll tell my mo- I mean, the captain you're up. Oh, before I do, _you_ have to take medicine," Aria commented handing him a glass of brown fowl looking liquid. Silver bit his bottom lip looking at it, hoping it wouldn't kill him. "Oh don't worry, I've drunk this stuff before and haven't died yet! Just get it over with, you softie," Aria commanded.

Silver took the glass. "Ahem... Bottom's up," he said with a question in his tone. He downed it quickly and made a disgusted face afterwards, tasting the bilge like aftertaste the medicine had. He watched, tiredly as Aria began to leave. "Lass, yeh never gave me yer name," he stated just as Aria was near the exit of the crew's sleeping quarters. Aria froze, knowing well Silver was darn right about it. "Aria Marianne Renita," she said grinning at the old cyborg.

She walked back up on deck. "Captain, may I have permission to speak with you in private," Aria shouted up at the calm Captain Maria, who looked ready for even the most violent of supernovas or pirate attacks. "Yes, Ms. Renita, you may."

They both headed into the captain's quarters, ready to discuss whatever means necessary. "Silver is awake, ma'am," Aria put simply. Captain Maria's eyes widened, her ears were perked up. "Well...," She began, thinking of what her next action would be. "Bring him to my office, Aria. I request his audience." Aria nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain!" She saluted her mother with full respect.

She went below deck, glad to see Silver awake still. "Wha' does she want, lass," he asked, his voice more clear than before. Aria, concealing a laugh at how he got straight to the point before she even had said a word. "She wishes your audience, Mr. Silver," She said with a nod.

Silver waved his robotic hand, as if shooing a fly. "Don't yeh bother wit' the formalities. Jus' call me Silver." Aria chuckled. "Or grandpa," she blurted out, remembering that Silver was, in fact, her grandfather. She earned an insulted look from Silver. "Never call me tha', even though it be true," Silver retorted, a bit miffed, as he got out of his hammock and proceeded to the deck with ease.

He walked to the captain's quarters, figuring it out easily since it was very similar to the Legacy. Aria followed close behind. Silver looked over his shoulder to Aria. "Oi! Wha' ship are we on," he interrogated.

"The L.J.S. Wrath! T'was the captain's father's ship before it was renamed," Zhoul said from in front of the helm. Silver tipped his hat at the male felid. "And T'was tha best ship ta work wit', despite the blasted paint job. Good ta see it has a better one," he commented with pride. Zhoul began to look lost at the cyborg's comment. "Sir, have you been on this ship before," Zhoul consulted with curiosity

"Aye, it was my ship before her's. The _Blood Wrath_ it was called. As soon as she became a cap'n I left it fer the girl to use at her own free will," Silver stated, tipping his hat again with a voice filled with pride.

Zhoul stared after him as he went in the captain's quarters, along with Aria who couldn't help but giggle at her friend's confused and annoyed look on his face. "Zhoul, you know it's kind of funny when you make _that _face," Aria confessed as she passed him. Zhoul scoffed. "Yeah, but your grandfather is-" He motioned to Silver. Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so what? We don't look alike because I'm part human and at least two fifths ursid," she called out to him as she went into her mother's quarters.

Silver was nervous about the meeting of his daughter for the first time in a long time since he had dropped her off at the Interstellar Academy. A series of thoughts ran through his ursid/cyborg mind as he began to walk in the door. Thoughts like_ will she hate me fer abandonin' her like I did _or _I hope she isn't plotting to kill me _and then another _has she forgotten her own pap_. He tried to push thoughts like that into the back of his mind, trying to focus at the task at hand. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the captain of the L.J.S. Wrath, a cold sweat beginning on his back.

"Greeting's, Mr. Silver...," said the brown haired woman of at least twenty-five or thirty, a noble and calm look in her brown eyes, her tan skin glinting in the star-light, a golden and prised piece to be sure. She showed no sign of hate or happiness, just a quiet and straight face, ready for anything that would happen next.

**S.s.S**

**I'm no longer doing After notes for this. Get's annoying when you wrote it a day ago and you can't remember what you wanted to write at the end! Yes a Cliff Haaaannnnggggeeerrrrr! I love them soooo! And Silver has to face something he doesn't know how to face! Hey, anyone wonder what it would be like if Treasure Planet was O' Brother Where Out Thou-ified? I'm just wondering what that'd like…**


	3. The Meeting

**This one is quite short compared to some, but it's directed at the meeting of the captain and Silver for the first time. Read! ^.-y**

Silver stood there in the office, preparing for the worst of it. The door closed in the captain's stateroom, by none other than Aria. The cold, hard slam of the door made Silver even more tense on how Captain Maria would view him as her father.

"Well, it seems it has been… quite a long time since I have seen you, Mr. Silver. I was but a young lass of fourteen at the time." She was up from her seat, staring out of the window that allowed her to see the vast space. Silver patiently waited for the captain to continue. "Do you know why I called you in here, Mr. Silver? Why I haven't ordered my crew to kill you because of your past," she interrogated, looking over at her father out of the corner of her eye, a serious tone that could rival Amelia's.

"W-well- I- um-," Silver began to stammer, but was shushed by a flick of the captain's hand. "It is because I am the only way to make you a free man. Also…," she began to choke. Tears streaked down her face as she looked at the ursid cyborg. It seemed all her purpose as a captain vanished as she ran to her father and gave him a well unexpected hug. "I missed you, Dad… more than you know," she cried into Silver's chest, who was a bit out of practice at moments like this.

Silver hesitated and returned the hug. "Shh, Maree, shh… I'm sorry I wasn't t'ere fer yeh, and I wish I was, but…," he paused taking a moment to look at his daughter. "Look wha' the Academy turned yeh into: a fine captain of a fine ship. If yeh had stayed wit' me, you wouldn't have had a good life. Yer life would be wasted, all because of me." At this, Captain Maria nodded at Silver.

She pulled away from her father, knowing that what he said was true, for if he had let her stay with him during his time of piracy she would be just as wanted as he. "Thank you… ah… Mr. Silver," she replied, regaining her composure. She remembered her place as Captain and gave the cyborg a sour look. "Even though I should assign you the lowest of the low in my crew I have the respect, as a descendant of you, to assign you as a cook. Renald will work as a deck hand." She looked to Aria. "Aria, you are to work as the cabin girl as you have been on the voyage. Silver, try not to go ea-"

"Never was easy on a cabin boy nor girl. They both should fulfill t'eir requirements as should any other crew member," Silver interjected, reminding Maria that she too was a cabin girl on the very ship they rode. "So, uh… Wha' are yeh doin' floatin' 'round here fer," Silver inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Inspection on a wreck far from home. This ship is the only one of its kind now and is the only one sturdy enough to get through the Grandlin Astroid belt. Not to mention the fact that around that area, there are several meteor showers and comets shooting through the Etherium," she glanced at Aria, who was grinning wildly when the word "Comet" reached her ears. Silver noticed this and began to wonder if the girl was another form of Jim, a person with a sense of adventure who never said "die".

Maria cleared her throat to regain attention. "Silver, the only reason you're so well is because of the medicine, so I suggest you take it easy on yourself. We have already set watch shifts, so you can rest easy at night. Aria, I am giving you three responsibilities. One, make sure Silver takes his medicine, cause I know he'll forget," she glared at Silver who wanted to protest, obviously wanting to claim how he could remember on his own and that he was around fifty-four and not six.

"Two, keep and eye on Silver. He may be your grandfather, but if you notice anything out of the ordinary, alert me as soon as possible," she glared at the cyborg again, suspicious from his previous actions.

"And three, do whatever work is given to you without complaint." This one she already knew Aria would do, but with Silver being the cook now, she had to be on her toes, ready for work even after she had just finished one task.

"Relay the information, Aria, to Renald. He'll understand it better from you-," she stopped abruptly as Silver began to cough violently into his organic arm. _The medicine is wearing off… _"Silver, go back below deck and rest. I'll have Rea make another batch of the medication, a stronger more lasting batch."

With that Aria escorted the gagging cyborg back below deck. The ursid was out as soon as he lied in the hammock, too exhausted to make any remarks. Aria wanted to ask a few questions, but she figured, if Bisk, Zhoul, Rea, found her laying on the ground like she was before, she'd be seen as even more strange, for they still didn't know of her powers. They never did. She also thought of the pile of dishes that Renald told her to do after her break, which was now up. He'd whoop her tail for sure!

She sighed, wishing she could talk to her grandfather again, but knew that she had other things to do. _'Talk to you when you wake up, Silver,_ Aria thought. As she got up, she heard the cyborg shift in his sleep, bringing a smile to Aria's lips. She rung out a rag, figuring his temperature was back to its peak, and laid it on his forehead. She went back to the galley and washed the dishes for the staunion cook, as to keep from getting in trouble.

* * *

Maria looked out into the depths of space, it's beauty bringing memorable thoughts to her face. She remembered seeing such beauty when she was fourteen, a mere cabin girl at the time. Her father always pointed out different formations of stars and beautiful nebulas, to small to be mined, but big enough to see their beauty. Sometimes the ursid would make analogies to how the nebula looked, usually as a comparison or using it to compliment his daughter on her beauty.

She missed that very much so. She gazed out, her mind switching to when Silver had lashed out in his rage towards the letter that told of his wife's death.

"'_We are sorry to report, Mr. Silver, that your wife has died in a shooting…'" he read, his bear like hands trembling. "'We send our respects to you. May she rest in peace.'" he finished, his mind switching from sadness to rage. He looked at his crew, who said nothing, except for Maria, his daughter. "S-so… Mom's… dead," the cabin girl stammered. The purebred ursid began to growl. "What does it look like? Weren'tcha listenin' you little half wit piece of-," Silver began, his anger spiraling out of control, that is, until he saw the tears in Maria's eyes. "Yes, she is…" _

_The ursid felt the gaze of his crew hit him, causing his anger to rise once again."Well? What are the lot of yeh standing 'round here fer? Get back ta work," he shouted at the top of his lungs, making the crew wince and run to their posts._

_Silver turned to Maria, who was getting over her shock of how insensitive her father was being towards the half ursid human that she was. She looked depressed and now had tears staining her cheeks. Them being in the galley, and the crew being on deck, any display of sympathy was allowed at the time. Silver knelt down to Maria's level and placed a hand on the fourteen year olds shoulders. "Maria, I'm sorry fer snappin' at yeh the way I did. Anger got deh best of me. I also have some ot'er news. You are gonna go to the Interstellar Academy, by will of yer mother…" _

Maria didn't look back on the memory kindly. She sighed, wanting to make her father free, but the only way she was going to make him free was if he proved his worth. Silver would have to direct Aria in her work like a father, and she didn't know how good he was at that, especially since he was older, now.


	4. A Close Encounter

**I'm so dang surprised no one's reviewed yet! I think my story is good. Ahem… Disclaimer: I do not own Silver or Treasure Planet. If I did, I'd make a sequel… Do own Aria, Captain Maria, & the L.J.S. Wrath. Also own the crew… Oh, and don't over criticize. Me hates that. **

Aria woke up to a heavy hand shaking her by the shoulder. She opened her eyes to see that Silver had awoken her from her peaceful sleep. "S-Silver…? What in the world-" She jumped out of her hammock. "How- you were-," she stammered as Silver silenced her with a rise of his metallic hand.

"Rea woke me up. Time fer work, lass," Silver explained as he walked toward the entrance to the deck. He looked back to see Aria still standing there, unmoving. "Well? Are yeh gonna just stand there, or do I have ta carry yeh to the galley," Silver questioned.

At this Aria snapped out of her daze and looked up. "I'm sorry, I was practicing something," she replied shaking her head vigorously. Silver looked puzzled, then he remembered Aria's mind powers. He sighed, not really wanting to figure it out at the moment for his head still had a mild ache from the fever that was rapidly reducing. "Well, whatever it was, do it when yeh ain't workin' or when yeh ain't doin' nutin'- Ah, dat's right, most of the time you will be," the ursid stated as he remembered that all of his work pertained to focus and diligence.

Aria, being the psychic half ursid human that she was, figured it out without a hitch. "Dang," she exclaimed as she walked toward the door stubbornly.

The work he gave that day was tough. She had to clean dishes, and polish the longboats so that they looked their best. Each weren't as hard as what Jim had. She only had half the dishes he had to wash, where as he had a weeks load. The long boats took up at least the rest of the day, for they weren't polished since Silver owned the ship, leaving them a dull grayish color versus their black and red color design- the _L.J.S. Wrath_'s bear claw emblem- in honor of its previous owner- a blood red.

To make it worse, if she got distracted and messed up on a coat of polish, or, for that matter spaced out during her job, Silver would scold her or tell her to scrape off every bit of polish and redo it. She couldn't slack off with him gone, for the matter he had Renald watch her meticulously, following Silver's orders not to let her go unwatched. It was tough working under the scalawag's rule.

She sighed exhaustively, her work over with, on the top deck whilst leaning over the rim of the ship. She suspected her mother had locked herself in her room to escape the pressures of being a captain. "Man, I would have never guessed Silver would be that much of a slave driver," Aria grumbled. "Can't say I haven't heard dat before…," Aria heard from behind her. She jumped out of her skin to the sound of Silver, a tad bit afraid that he was going to give her more chores. "What do you want? You here to give me more work so I can die of exhaustion," the young half ursid human remarked sarcastically as she turned to Silver.

Silver's face had an insulted and angered look upon the remark. "Now, dat ain't no way ta talk ta yer grandpap, an' yeh know it, lass," Silver scolded. Aria gave a depressed sigh at Silver's scolding. "I know, Silver. I'm just tired and a bit irritable from today. Sorry," Aria apologized. Silver nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "So… where's yer pap at," Silver inquired, remembering that in order for Aria to come in existence there had to be a father involved.

Aria shrugged. "Don't know. I never knew him. Mom said he died when I was around one and a half years of age. I always figured that he just broke up with her and she made up the story to protect me from the truth. She won't tell me anything about him. She tells me to drop it when I begin to ask her for more information." Silver leaned next to her, over the rail of "his" ship. "Yeh don't miss 'im," Silver asked, curiosity getting the better of him once again. Aria nodded. "Don't really care much. My mom has been taking care of me. She, in her own way, has been my father and mother since I could remember. She gave me odd jobs, small ones of course, since I could walk and talk. We live on the ship. The crew is almost always the same. It's kind of like a family."

Silver nodded at her reasoning. "Aye, but ev'ry girl needs a fat'er to guide her," Silver stated, attempting to smother a yawn without the young girl noticing, even though she showed signs of it. "You tired, too, _grandpa_," she asked jokingly to get the pirate's goat. Silver chuckled, looking out at the stars.

"Maybe you do need the guidance of a father, lass. Ya seem ta be a bit misguided...," Silver stated, suggesting something hidden. He had noticed a bit of a rebellious streak in the girl, but he let it go, knowing it was probably one of the things she just had from living on a ship. But, since he was her grandfather and the girl's father was "dead", he had to step in and do something.

Aria picked it up. "So you're saying that you want to "pound some skills into this thick head of mine"? Well good luck," she scoffed, using the thought she had read. Silver nodded and chuckled at the reuse of the fraise. "Basically, yeah. I'll be keepin' my eye on ya the whole course o' the day. Yeh already know t'at fer yerself. From now on, yeh can ferget the captain's orders when yer doin' my work," Silver began, gesturing to himself when he said, "My work".

"But-," Aria began to protest. "From t'is minute I'm in charge. Dat's the way it's gonna be," Silver finished. Aria stared at him in disbelief. "'Don't do me any favors!'" Aria recited off of reading Silver's thoughts. Obviously he had done something like this some time ago. Someone had said that before, and now it was her turn to say it. "Yeh can be sure o' dat, lass," Silver promised as he walked towards the galley to probably put up some supplies, giving a slight wave of his organic hand as he did.

After that little spat, Aria walked down below deck to head off to sleep. She began having dreams again. This time it was of a cabin boy who had once been mentored by Silver. Scenes flickered through her head, an impromptu solar vehicle, an exploding planet, Silver's caring for the boy, and a sense of betrayal. It blurred and then became a nightmare.

She thrashed in her hammock, screaming a yelling, when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, her ursid senses kicking in. She saw Zhoul standing over her. "Hey, you okay," the thirty-eight year old felid asked. She nodded. "Just had a nightmare…," Aria began. "And _no_ I don't want to talk about it," She snapped, knowing well that was what Zhoul would ask.

"Aree," a familiar spacer voice asked. "Did yeh know a kid named, James Hawkins?" the ursid inquired from behind the felid. Aria rolled over, not wanting to answer his question. "No. I never knew a 'James Hawkins'! Let me sleep," she commanded. She heard both of the men sigh and head back to their hammocks. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, not wanting to look forward to tomorrow.

The work that was thrown at her the next couple of days was grueling. She had to endure back breaking labor everyday on the ship. Silver's orders became an everyday routine. Soon, she would only gripe about the filth and how she would one day thank the cyborg for teaching her the responsibilities of taking care of one's ship.

One day, however, Silver had Aria go down into the engine room to clean it. It would seem the medicine Rea concocted had cleared the virus out of his system, since he was up first thing in the morning whistling cheerfully whilst preparing the galley for the day.

Aria hated going down into the engine room, for the menacing reptilian demon was usually looking for someone to skin if anyone messed with him during his work. His name was Vister and he hated his name with a passion, along with everyone else. The young girl hauled her bucket of soapy water and sponge down to the engine room, along with a canister of oil as to not let it rust. Every time the bucket clanged on the ground, she feared the red reptilid would hear her, so she hid every time it did.

Once she finally made it down, she put on the gloves in her pocket that Silver had given her as to not let the girl burn herself, cleaning the very thing that ran the ship. She began to mutter and grumble about how annoyed she was as she cleaned the engine of its grime. A step was heard, and then came a voice. "Get out of here you cretin!" Aria ignored Vister and continued to clean the engine. "Did you hear me," Vister hissed. She ignored him again, focusing on the fact that the engine had not been cleaned in a bircoon's age.

She was seized by Vister, shoved against the engine, her grey coat and beige shirt the only protection she had from the heat. Her hair burned against it. "Listen, you puny piece of crud, I want you out of here or else," Vister yelled in Aria's face. Aria yelped at the heat of the engine. She couldn't get her rage up enough to push him away. "Understood," the reptilid hissed. She spit in his face, making him even more red than usual. "Why you-" He shoved her onto the engine more, the heat singing her back, causing her to yell out in pain.

"BAM," was all she heard, the heat and pain knocking her out. She could have sworn that her grandfather was there, asking muffled questions to her.

Aria awoke in her hammock under Maverick. She felt around her head and winced in pain when she fingered the bandage wrapped around her head. "Ouch…," she yelped quietly. She looked around the room, noticing the night that shrouded it. She looked beside her hammock and eyed a familiar, harmless laser like glow from the mechanical eye of her grandfather. He looked like a bear- his ursus like appearance was the reason- about to attack an intruder. Aria would've coward at the sight of him if this were the first time they had seen each other.

Silver stood, and looked her over. "Yeh got in a rough situation, eh lass? Now, tell me, how'd dat happen," Silver inquired, growling with menace.

Aria gulped, afraid that his menacing tone was directed at her. "W-well… I was cleaning the engine liked you asked and I was focusing on only that. Vister, the reptilian guy that works down in the engine room, found me down there, doing the job you requested me to do. _He _attacked me! All I did was ignore him and do my work," Aria explained, trying not to sound afraid because of Silver's daunting look.

Silver's look softened, a sign that the explanation had sunk into his mind. "I see… well, that reptilian won't be workin' down t'ere anymore. Tha way I figured it, lass, was that yeh picked a fight wit' the lizard. In fact…," Silver began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dat's basically 'bout the same report I gave the captain. Told 'er yeh was attacked by 'im, yeh see…" Silver gave Aria a sympathetic look, and then his gaze hardened a little. "Next time sumt'in' like dat happens, don't ignore the threat, run- especially if the threat has a reputation. The only time yeh should fight it is if yeh have the courage and mind to," Silver stated wisely, pointing to Aria with his robotic hand.

Aria nodded, wincing at the pain at the back of her head. "Thanks, Silver." At this the cyborg chuckled at his granddaughter. "No problem, Aree." His look softened once more, seeing the girl wince as she nodded again in reply. "No work fer yeh tomorrow, lass. Was gonna have yeh swab the deck but-"

"No way! I want to swab the deck! It gets my mind clear," Aria protested. She saw Silver shut his eyes in exasperation "No, Aree, I won't have yeh workin' injured like tha'," Silver ordered, a slight caring tone in his voice. "Yeh will stay down here 'till yer better." Aria looked down, annoyed that she couldn't do anything. She began to wonder how Silver felt about the injury, so she peeked at his thoughts.

_The girl is but a mere lass and she's already getting' hurt severely. I'm gonna _have_ ta make 'er take it easy or she could really hurt herself. 'Wish I could do more fer her… _The ursid thought as he walked back to his hammock. He didn't want to restrict her like that, but it was for Aria's own well being.


	5. Meteor Shower

**Okies… Chapter four: Meteor Shower is up! Hopefully no one will kill me with criticism… Review and Read! XD Oh and thank you, ****Dutch Angua**** for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Treasure Planet or their version of Robert Lewis Stevenson's (Sp?) Long John Silver! Do own the **_**L.J.S Wrath**_** and the crew aboard it before Silver came along in his little long boat in the previous chapters. This also goes for Aria and Maria Renita, too. **

_Muffled voices drifted from down stairs. The young boy of twelve slept in his bed, unaware of the tragedy that was to unmask itself in his life. As his subconscious began to arouse, the voices kept drifting, and he could tell it was the end of an argument in his half asleep mind._

"_I'm sorry, Sarah. I have to leave," A male voice called out from bellow. "Leland, please…," A female voice cried out to her husband. Footsteps were heard, fast paced. "Sarah… it's over. We're over, I'm through with this nonsense," Leland said as, from what the half asleep twelve year old could tell from the footsteps he heard, headed towards the door. They stopped. "Sarah, goodbye." The door slammed hard, shaking the house as he left._

_The slam awoke the sleeping twelve year old from his subconscious min. He sat up in bed abruptly and looked to his window to see his father walking down to the small port where his ship docked. 'Please no… please, Dad. Don't tell me…' he thought when he reached down stairs in a full sprint, only to see his mother crying. _

_He ran out to the port to try and catch his leaving father. "Dad," He called out to the diminishing figure. "Wait! Where are you going," the twelve year old cried out to his abandoning father. The man in the distance kept walking and did not respond. The kid kept running and fell on his face, giving him a memorable cut on his cheek. "Please, wait," He yelled out as he got to his feet and ran toward him, losing the chase little by little. _

_By the time he got to the port, he had lost the chase. As the boat left He clung to the post and reached out his hand towards the ship. "Nooo…" His scream towards the boat continued._

Aria awoke to the young child's yell in her ears. Her head ached a little from the jar of her head. She brushed back her brown hair from her face as a cold sweat ran down her back. "I- I need to swab the deck. I need something to do to think," she whispered to herself. She got up and headed to the galley and retrieved the mop and bucket from the storage closet in the corner of the dining area. She filled the bucket with soapy water and headed to the deck.

She silently mopped, the aroma of the soap helping her think. She thought of adventures of Captain Flint and his famous trove. She thought of the mysterious Treasure Planet and wondered if it existed. She thought of all the adventures that she could have in the future, filled with space pirates, courageous captains in uniform, and maybe a man who'd fancy her. These were the usual things she thought of when she mopped the deck, but she had to include one more thing. Her grandfather, the cyborg cook known as Silver.

She kept thinking of how other ways that name sounded familiar. It struck her with blinding force. She had heard rumors about a terrorizing and harsh pirate captain. A name feared by all. And what did her mother mean by "make him a free man"? Why, if she hadn't been so wrapped up in the moment of finally meeting her grandfather, she would have asked. She looked for the name of this dreaded pirate. She heard a voice in her head, a voice of one of the officials that went by the name Captain Amelia. She spoke of a pirate that was to be feared. The name of Captain Long John Silver ran through her head. She dreaded the name instantly. Was this who her grandfather was? A pirate that'd soon to betray her?

"Up so early? I thought Silver was too hard to sneak by," Captain Maria called. Aria nodded, wincing at the pain of her burns. "Mom, may I ask you a question," Aria asked, like her grandfather, curiosity getting the best of her yet again. The captain nodded. "Yes, Mari- Aria?" Aria caught this slip of the tongue. "Have you been thinking too, Mom," the young cabin girl questioned. "Yes, of my father and what he used to say to me when he answered a question like that," she stated in a hint of a blissful tone, which was masked by longing. "That brings me to my question, Mom. Uh…," she searched for the right words.

"Shoot," Maria said jokingly. Aria used this as an invitation and ran to the helm and stood next to her mother, who still towered over her daughter due to the fact that she was more ursid than her daughter. "Well," Aria began. "Do you trust Silver?" Maria was taken aback. "I trust him. What would he have to gain from starting a mutiny," she asked in mild shock. "He… he wouldn't need a crew to start causing trouble, though, would he," she asked, looking down and serious. Maria sighed. "Aria, why would he want to cause trou-?"

Aria snapped. "He's a pirate, Mom, a pirate! They cause trouble and will do anything, even betray something as good as their family to get what they want!" Aria was furious with her. Why didn't she get it? "Your grandfather is not li-," Maria began. "He betrayed a cabin boy he cared about like a son! He did that! What makes you think he wouldn't do it to us," Aria questioned. "Because-," Maria began again. "Because what, Mom? Because he's family? Because he's your father? Because what?" Aria yelled out the question nearly at the top of her lungs. "Ssh! You'll wake up the entire cre-" She shut her eyes at the familiar sounding voice of the very person they were discussing.

"Yeh really t'ink I'd betray yeh dat way, Aree," came a heartbroken response from the old cyborg on the deck. "Crew," Maria finished. Aria looked down to the sorrowful ursid cyborg who looked tired to add to his pitiful look. "I got nutin' ta betray yeh fer. I don't want my ship back, so dat's clear outta da question! Why would I betray my own granddaughter fer anyt'in anyway," Silver questioned, his face looking contorted in sadness. Aria was still enraged. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe like how you betrayed the cabin boy who you treated like your flesh and blood? Or maybe how you lied about your crew being a good one? Try that for a go!"

Silver's sadness switched to anger in a split second. His eye now beamed a dangerous red laser from it's center, which was how one could tell how angered he was. "Dat was fourteen years ago, lass. By the time tha' all o' dat stuff was said an' done, I'd changed my ways. Now, if yeh t'ink I'd betray yeh like dat, then go ahead. Jus' don't talk behind me back when yeh want ta say sumtin' about it," he growled out, his figure looking intimidating by anger and his ursid trait. He turned around, grumbling angrily as he went below deck.

Aria felt a pang of guilt seize her in the stomach. She didn't mean to hurt her grandfather that way, but she was wary of his past. "I'll see you in the morning," she said to her mother, who nodded at Aria, aware of what was to come. Aria headed below deck, but just before she could jump into her hammock she heard Silver mutter, "How in deh world did she know about the mutiny dat I had set up on the Legacy, eh? She wasn't even on the ship." Hearing this sparked Aria's attention. "Legacy? You mean the R.L.S. Legacy? The one that cabin boy rode on," she inquired. Silver looked abruptly to her, adamant to show any emotion but anger. "Silver, can you answer me," Aria asked after a few minutes of silence. The hulking figure remained still and quiet. "Silver-"

"Sshh," he hissed in command. "Silver, I'm trying to ask you-" Aria began. "I said 'Sshh', lass! Listen quietly," he said in just above a whisper. They listened for what Silver had heard. There, a moaning of a screaming banshee was heard, which made the two blood relatives hearts sink. The only moaning that came out in space was the sound of a meteor shower or a super nova. They were near their destination. Silver's cyborg eye got darker as the moaning grew louder. The metal around it peeled back into its flower like shape that it had when ever his laser cannon was activated. Not a good sign for anyone on board, let alone Aria.

"Get down," Silver yelled out as he threw himself on Aria, forcing them adjacent to a meteor that crashed right where she was just standing. The heavy weighted ursid got up from above his granddaughter and had a worried expression on his face. The meteor that had almost struck Aria wasn't large, nor was it small. It was, in fact, large enough to kill someone of any race.

Smaller meteors pelted the ship, panicking the crew awake. Zhoul was the first to say something of importance, for he was the first officer. "We need to consult the captain about how to get through this but first…" He looked to everyone. "We fasten our lifelines. And hold through the meteor shower." They did as they were instructed, knowing well that Zhoul was correct about the lifelines. They'd be having a rough ride through it all.

Maria was already shouting orders out to the crew. In the midst she saw her daughter already tightening the lifelines. She suspected it was Silver who had ordered her to do so, so she let it be. Besides, the way helmsman steered the boat around, it made the ship's movements look erratic, making it easy to fall off. "Mr. Silver," she yelled down to the cyborg. "If you please, shoot down some of the meteors with your laser cannon! We could use the extra firepower!" She motioned to Jark, a dark haired wolf canid with a surprisingly light complexion, who was shooting down meteors at the falling stars, and to Vince, Rea's brother with a darker complexion, also shooting the space debris. "Keep it up, you two! Fire as fast as you can at those rocks," she commanded.

Silver went straight away to following his daughter's orders. His cannon proved useful to its owner when he was this close to being shot down by the space debris that was pelting the ship. Aria was dodging pieces of space rock, shooting with a laser gun she had gotten from the storage room, moving aside when one was to close. Sometimes Silver would end up saving because of the pain the injuries were causing her, but most of the time she held her own.

Zhoul was up in the crow's nest shooting at debris, dodging when possible. Eventually he climbed up using his sharp claws on the mast and shot at rocks from near the sails. A piece hit his rope and he went flying backwards, but the rope had snagged on a splintered wood. He fell off the ship, for the wood could not hold his weight. His cry was lost in the depths of space, leaving no one to hear him. This tragedy gave Vister- who had watched him die- a chance to blame the man's death on a certain crew member, who had landed him under watch by a series of guards that went on shifts. Sometimes it would be Silver who watched him, usually at night.

All was over and little of the ship was damaged thanks to the crew's efforts. They unfurled the sails and continued their journey. But all was not well. "Silver, Aria did a fine job on those lifelines. Thank you for instructing her for me." Silver nodded his thanks, a grin on his face and patted Aria's shoulder in congratulations to the girl. "Oh, tisk, tisk, tisk, Captain. Zhoul has lost his life in the depths of space. He hadn't the proper tie on his lifeline," Vister said coyly with feigned sadness. Silver's brow furrowed. _Great. Another spacer like dat fool, Scroop! Dat bug-brained twit! Why… Why if I had the proof, I'd throw the blasted reptilian over the side of the _Wrath_! Blaming it on me granddaughter like dat… _the ursid thought angrily, his eye glowing a red-orange.

Maria looked to her daughter who knelt in tears, her hands covering her face. "But I thought-" Maria began. "Oh, you thought dead wrong, captain. He's dead and it's Aria's fault." The red reptilian said, pure hatred streaming from his voice. Silver had enough of his charade. "Yeh blasted fiend! Yeh t'ink I'm buyin' dis t'en yer wrong! An insectoid pulled t'is nonsense on the captain on...," Silver paused, almost not wanting to bring up the familiar name. "…On deh R.L.S. Legacy! He blamed deh cabin boy fer a death that wasn't the lad's fault. Now, yeh t'ink I'm gonna let a two face son of a jackal get away wit' placin' deh blame on me granddaughter, den I got ot'er news fer yeh," Silver yelled out in pure ursid fury at the red reptilian, his figure more intimidating than usual for the second time that night. Vister gave him a twisted smile. "Oi, I know of you, Captain Long John Silver. You're a bloody pirate and you're notorious for your crimes. You'd betray your own family for treasure if you wanted to. In fact," the devil paused to think for a second. "I'm gonna bet Flint's Trove that you'd betray your own flesh and blood. I'm also aware that you betrayed a cabi-,"

"Shut yer yap! Yeh keep dat boy outta dis conversation. Dis is about-," Silver began, but Vister beat him to the punch. "Betrayal, Mr. Silver, which is what _you_ did to that kid." Silver's anger was now at a dangerous level, a level no one should have to endure. "Now, yeh listen ta me. Dat kid has nutin' ta do wit' dis. Yeh never heard da full story of how me and the remainin' crew were able ta escape from a sure-fire death due to the lads skills! In fact... the lad had changed me quite a bit in those days," Silver growled out the last sentence, but his anger had lowered due to the thought of how the cabin boy had saved all of their lives on board the Legacy, escaping the fiery death of Treasure Planet.

"Silver, aside from the fact that you've seen this before, where's your proof," Maria asked in wonder, which surprised the cyborg for he had plum forgot his daughter was standing there. Silver's face darkened as he looked to the lifelines. One was missing, which pained him for the fact that his case was now defeated. "I have none, fer the rope is missing," he said, the words nearly choking him. Aria looked up abruptly. "No... no! Zhoul," She cried out in grief. She ran to save herself the humiliation of her tears showing on her face in front of the whole crew.

Later she was sitting in the shrouds, thinking of how she could have saved her friend. She also thought of how much she wanted to put Vister in his place. "My fault... If I had helped Zhoul... my fault," She muttered, hating herself. She heard Silver walk up, his robotic leg making a clunk as it stepped down, his gears whining as they moved. "Go away, Silver. I don't need a pep talk from you. Silver sighed, knowing the girl was sulking about the loss of her friend. "It's okay, lass. I understand, but I don't t'ink Zhoul would want yeh moping like dat," Silver stated somberly.

Aria continued to mope, but replied, "Why aren't _you _scolding me for it? I know that's what you want to do." Silver's brow furrowed in worry. She was just as depressed as the cabin boy whom he treated like a son. He shook his head, clicking his tongue as he did. "Aree… it wasn't yer fault. I t'ink space debris had hit deh lad. Found a piece o' rope hangin' over the edge and was singed on the end a little, a while ago," Silver stated, failing at his feeble attempt of encouragement.

Aria jumped from where she was. "Then why didn't you go show the captain? It would prove that I didn't mess up horribly like I thought I did," Aria snapped at her grandfather. "Aree, look at yer surroundin's the ropes for the sails were burnt like this one. She'd t'ink dat it's one of them. Now, if it makes yeh feel better, I could go show 'er, but the attempt would probably be hopeless," Silver explained. Aria nodded at this, knowing that was indeed the case.

Aria went back to having a sad, hopeless expression on her face. "I- I just wish I could have saved my friend, Silver," she said with a shaky voice. Silver rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could do more for the girl. "Aye… is quite a shame," he said with a sigh. "A moment o' silence fer the fallen first officer, Aree, a moment of silence," Silver stated officially, removing his hat and looking down, a somber look on his face. A few minutes passed of this "moment of silence" and Silver replaced his cap on his head. "Well, Aree, time ta head to bed. No work fer yeh tomorrow on account of yer injuries," the ursid ordered his granddaughter, shoving her gently towards the sleeping quarters. Aria nodded and headed off; laying in her hammock, thankful that it wasn't destroyed by the meteorite that burned out in the quarters. She drifted to sleep, and for once her sleep was dreamless.


	6. Comet Ride

**Comet Ride. Okay let me explain the name that is before this author's note. It's called comet ride because of the beginning of it. I borrowed it from Treasure Planet when Jim and Silver go on a joy ride and stuff. I hope you like it. Oh and someone gets a promotion from a current rank on the ship. Find out. **

Aria awoke to her grandfather's heavy hand. "Aree, yeh awake," the ursid inquired. Aria opened one eye then shut it, fooling with Silver. Silver shook his head and chuckled saying in amusement, "Har-har... Jus' wanna make sure yer awake fer the day" Aria shot Silver a puzzled look, her eyes now open "What for? I'm not working today, remember?" The old cyborg nodded at this, understanding her reasoning. "Aye," he replied. "But yeh still have ta observe. Today, we're goin' down in the longboat bay ta-"

Aria's eyes shot him a glare remembering how he had tortured her about staying focused on polishing the long boats. Silver could guess why she was shooting him this glare and stepped back his hands shaking frantically in front of him. "No, no, no... we-re not goin' down t'ere ta polish the boats. They've been polished, and by a good cabin girl, too!" He flashed a grin at Aria, a sure sign that he was proud of his granddaughter's achievements. Aria giggled at Silver's complement, accepting it well. "Thanks, Silver. So, what _are_ we going down there for this time," the cabin girl inquired.

Silver's face lit up even more at his grand thought. "Ta-day we're goin' joy ridin' in one of the long boats. Yer lookout, Maverick, said a comet be passin' through here soon," he said, his face contorted with a wide grin. Aria laughed at Silver's excitement, then her expression sank in wonder. "What about the crew? What will they eat? And the mess from yesterday," the young girl inquired, motioning to the rubble that nearly killed her yesterday near her hammock, which to her surprise had been removed during her slumber. "The crew works fast on dis ship. Sure is handy when yer ship is pelted with meteors. I told 'em ta dish themselves up some o' me stew when there hungry. I left it on 'warm' so they won't have ta eat gruel," the pirate said with a chuckle, answering his granddaughter's question.

"B-but wait! We have schedules on this ship as to when to eat. You can't just-," Aria began to stammer, knowing well about her mother's authority over everything. "Strangely enough, she decided to give me two jobs on the ship after yer first officer died," Silver stated with authority, hinting his new job position. Aria went wide eyed. "Your- Silver, your a first officer now? B-but you're a pirate," Aria stammered out. Silver looked at her and shook his head, smiling. "T'was my ship before 'ers. The crew is so well ordered t'at they don't need me around ta order 'em anyway," the man stated with a smirk. "Now, let's get down ta the long boat bay! I promised yer mum I'd teach ya how to drive one." Aria nodded knowing well that Silver's intentions were good.

They headed down. Aria helped Silver untie the knots which were distinctively tied by Zhoul, for his knot work was a signature of him. She'd never unravel it again for the rest of her days. Silver turned on the long boat and began to drift down into space. He took off, accidentally leaving her behind. Aria, having lost her focus on what was going on, spaced out and thought of the dream that she had before the meteor shower. She wondered if Silver was leaving her like the boy who's father had left behind. She shook it out of her head and thought more of who the kid was, she wondered about his name over again. "Aree! Yeh gonna stand t'ere all day or are yeh gonna jump down 'ere an' learn a t'ing or two 'bout long boats an' how ta drive 'em, eh," Silver yelled out pulling the skiff back into view.

Aria jumped down into the boat. Silver began to explain the controls, but Aria read his thoughts and immediately knew how to drive the mechanism they were in. She grabbed the tiller. "Now, don't ferget tha' yeh have to force it forward to get it ta mo- Whoa," He yelled out as Aria jerked forward making them move completely away from the ship. _Jus' like when Jimbo an' I went after a comet. Always quick ta get to the point._ Silver thought, clinging on to his hat so it wouldn't fall off. Aria kept it at a fast and steady speed making her beige shirt and brown hair billow in the winds of the Etherium.

They pulled up to a pinkish looking one, which was quite rare. Aria decided it would be fun to ride around in the waves of the comet tail for a while and pulled the long boat into it. She tried a few stunt moves that entered her thoughts. She'd jerk the steering bar a few times to get an extra jolt of movement in some spins and she surfed a little on the waves of the thawing ice and snow, exciting her even more. When Silver had enough of the sharp movement and the motion sickness he was acquiring, he grabbed the controls and steered them out of it. When they were away from the comet, Aria took back the controls. The girl laughed, thrilled from the adrenaline rush she was experiencing, as did her grandfather, grinning from ear to ear- er... sort of. He was a cyborg after all.

They pulled up to the long boat bay, pulling the ropes to raise the boat not long after the engine died down. Aria jerked her rope up, making the floor slope. She found herself next to her grandfather. "Having trouble, old man," asked the witty teen. Silver chuckled, "Get away, lass" at Aria, taking the small insult of him being old lightly. They tied it down, and sat back in the boat, laughing as the last bit of adrenaline had left both of their systems.

"So, Silver, what's the real reason you took me for a joy ride, hmm? I know it wasn't just to teach me how to drive a longboat," Aria interrogated, still smiling from the residue of the adrenaline. Silver put some thought into it a bit, then came up with a reasonable answer. "Ah... ta treat yeh. You've been workin' hard an' yeh deserve it." Aria nodded, understanding his logic. "Silver," Aria asked. Silver quirked an eyebrow. "Ya, Aree," he replied. "Sorry for accusing you yesterday night, ya know, about being- um..." she struggled to find the right word. "Don'tcha worry 'bout tha'. Yer intentions were good. Heck, if I were in yer position, I'd suspect it as well.," He stated, looking over to his granddaughter, smirking in acceptance of her apology.

Silver told Aria that she'd best be off to the sleeping quarters to get some relaxation and they'd talk later. She did so and laid in her hammock and rested her head in her hands. She kept searching around for the name. It did come to her, but she was sure it was just the pet name of the boy that Silver had given him. _Jimbo? Heh, Silver had a pet name for the boy. Genius... _She thought. _Although Silver did ask if I knew a kid named James Pleades Hawkins. Must of yelled out the name in my sleep. But wait..._ her eyes narrowed, sensing something amiss. _I never knew the name of him. He must be- _Her thoughts were interrupted by Silver's voice. "All hands on deck, lads! Cap'n's orders," he roared from above.

Aria jumped out of bed. She was injured, but that didn't make any difference to her attendance. She climbed up on deck with the crowd of deck hands, chattering excitedly. "Quiet yer mouths. I said 'Shush', now. Hey," Silver yelled out at the crowd who didn't seem to hear him. He looked to the captain. "Permission to fire off a few shots ta get t'eir attention, ma'am?" Captain Maria nodded her agreement and soon laser blasts from a certain cannon were heard shooting off into space. The crew silenced and looked to Silver, knowing well that if they didn't pay attention, the captain would be furious, and a furious half human/ursid captain was not something you'd wish.

Silver's glare was intimidating, but it softened as he let go of his impatient filled anger. "Now, I've been asked by the Cap'n ta tell yeh tha' the Grandlin Belt is near. There will be some rough spots, meanin' tha' I won't be cooking fer a bit as it is a rule aboard t'is ship an' ev'ry other ship not ta let the cook do his job durin' rough sailin'. Because of this we're using the food tha' doesn't have ta be cooked fer our meals," Silver stated solemnly, obviously disliking the fact he couldn't cook for a while, for that was one of the things he was best at.

"Now, down to more important issues. The Grandlin Belt is tough and hard to maneuver through. I suggest, and as does the cap'n tha' we sleep up on deck fer the time being with lifelines securing us down to the ship," he ordered, his voice grave. The crew motioned their eyes on Aria, who seemed to try to dwarf her appearance. "I- uh... Don't look at me like that," She stammered out. Silver looked at the crew as they stared coldly at the young girl, his anger rising. "Ahem! Last I checked, dis meetin' wa'n't called on who's ta blame fer our first officer's death," he reminded in a roar whilst trying to maintain his temper. The crew placed their attention on Silver, startled again by him.

The meeting rambled on. Silver talked of different ways they could get through this and the sturdiness of the boat, not to mention a few new rules him and the captain had made up. Aria didn't listen to it, for she had read Silver's mind and kept a copy of them stored in her head. Instead she walked off, the crowd of older crew mates giving her cover. She crept to the galley and sat in the mess hall of it. She sulked for a bit, thinking of how she had let everyone down. "Zhoul... What am I gonna do," she asked to no one. "How do I reprove my worth to this crew, eh? They still look at me like I'm some freak! Like I meant to let you die," she almost yelled out, but maintained her voice level.

"I failed...," she said in a moping and final tone. "No, yeh didn't," came a voice everyone knew by now. "As far as I'm concerned, yeh haven't failed yet. Yeh've jus' gotta 'take the helm an' chart yer own course'," Silver announced, remembering the speech he had given Jim. Aria smirked, then her face darkened. "But, Silver... they look at me, like some evil monster. Like I'm some failure," she cried out. Silver walked to the table she was sitting at and sat next to his granddaughter. "Aree, yeh didn't fail. I know yeh haven't failed yet, an' I know fer one t'ing yeh won't fail-," he was cut off by a sharp glare from the teen.

"Why don't they kill me for it so they won't have to look at me like that again! A bunch of crew members before has done it to me, and they were pirates. Some, like Vister, hate me because of the fact I'm not a 'pure bred ursid', or something like that," She protested. Silver was startled by the first thing she said, but he had to tackle the second first. "Aree, people like t'at have no clue wha' their talkin' about. T'ere ain't nutin' wrong wit' being half ursid. Look at me, I'm only at least two thirds of one due to these gears," Silver stated as he used himself as an example.

Aria remained gloomy looking. "Yeah, but your genetically all ursid. I'm more human than my mother and you. I'm lucky to have Maverick, Rea , and Bisk there for me," she stated in a pitiful tone. Silver shook his head. "Didn't really know people had anythin' against yeh cause of yer ursid trait, lass... doesn't add up, yeh know," Silver stated truthfully. Aria clenched her eyes shut. "Well there are, Silver! There are! Why don't they kill me as soon as they look at me," she yelled out, moving away from the cyborg subconsciously. She got up and placed her hand against the wall, shaking in silent sobs. This troubled Silver greatly that the girl's self esteem was this low, even if she was a witty and hard working girl.

He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder- his organic hand to be exact. " Aree, I'll tell yeh a secret about t'em...," Silver began. Aria turned her head and gave a sheepish, "Huh?" Silver smirked and looked around mockingly. "They're jealous of you. Far as I'm concerned, yer stronger than wha' people make yeh out ta be. An'... yer beauty is also something that would stir up trouble, he-he-he," the pirate complemented.

Aria seemed to regain her confidence. She laughed at what he said, knowing that could be the case. "Really," she inquired, turning around, removing her shoulder from his grip. "Aye, t'is be true, Aree. Jus' don't let a failure like before, not that it was yer fault, get yeh down like this. Yeh won't get anywhere dat way." Aria nodded and hugged the big old cyborg teddy bear of a pirate. "Thank you, Silver," she said great fully as she pulled away from her grandfather who had replaced the dad she never knew.


	7. Assault

**This, my good fellows, is a sort of sad and morbid chapter. I sort of borrowed the idea in Salvaging the Mutua a bit. Don't worry, though. It's still different than the story so there for it's only the idea of it that I took. Everything else is mine. I give credit to the writer of Salvaging the Mutua for the small bit of idea I took. As do I for Treasure Planet, Silver, & Pokemon- for the power of moving objects & teleporting things with your mind. Read if you will & don't kill me with criticizing reviews! Oh, And I give thanks to those who have. **

The life on the ship got harder for everyone. Aria had to clean the deck twice as hard and make sure she kept stock of the inventory of the items that were readily available. Silver sometimes had to shout orders at Bisk and threaten to smack him with one of his bear like hands if he didn't get the job done right. The twenty year old reptilian didn't quite get the memo that what Silver or Captain Maria said was law on their ship sometimes. The helmsman, Din, a twenty-nine year old lion felid, was crazy when he drove, to make things worse. Aria had to tie the mop and bucket to her lifeline so she wouldn't lose them when mopping the deck. Everyone insisted on letting Silver drive the ship because he had more control even if he was a treacherous pirate in the past. This earned a very annoyed and angry response from the cyborg, who would claim no treachery was involved with him on this voyage.

They drifted through space at cruising speed. Maverick had fallen asleep at his post, so Silver took over in watch, even if he was watching Vister as well. Din took energy pills that made him jittery and awake, which aided him in staying up. Silver was leaning over the edge, his cyborg ear listening to what Vister was doing which seemed, at the moment, sleeping. He was smoking his pipe, idly looking out into space, which was now filled with asteroids.

Something caught his robotic eye, and was now focusing all his attention on that. Wreckage and a light coming off of a ruined deck was waving about frantically, meaning that somebody was moving it. He zoomed in, the metal around his eye peeling back into a flower like shape, and saw a wolf canid waving around a lantern, obviously seeing the _Wrath. _"Ahoy! Wreckage off ta port," he yelled out, awakening the crew. They jumped up and looked out. They could barely see the dancing light of the lantern, but they knew they had reached their destination. Crazy Din had a smile on his face that was wider than the Karen Abyss as he started to steer the boat frantically over to the wreckage.

Aria, who had awoken to her grandfather's yell, was clinging on for dear life like the rest of the crew. Crazy Din was insane enough to steer like a mad man in the Belt. Even though his driving was erratic and he lived up to his name of "Crazy Din", he was one of the best maneuvers out there, so not many a crew complained. Thanks to Din's driving and Silver ordering Vister to have it going at top notch, they reached the wrecked vessel within a matter of minutes.

They used a plank to get to the wrecked ship, remaining at hovering speed. Maria decided to go aboard with Silver, Aria, and Maverick while Bisk and Rea stayed with Crazy Din and Vister. Maria wanted to check it out for herself. She needed to gather the full story on what had happened to that vessel. "What is your name, sir," Maria interrogated the wolf. The wolf bit his tongue at the sight of Silver and didn't say anything. Silver caught this glance, knowing his first thought of him was "pirate". "I ain't pullin' nut'in, lad. Trust me on this one," he said, flashing a smile at the canid.

Finally he spoke. "I was steering the ship when I had lost control of it. I tried to regain control but some strange force threw me off. I was knocked unconscious afterwards by the same force. When I awoke the ship was a total wreck. You need to check the captain. He's been locked in his room for days." Maria looked him over. He was thin for a wolf canid; malnourished, in fact. "Maverick, escort this man to the _Wrath_. Make sure he gets some food and water," Captain Maria ordered in clarity. "Oh, and be sure to tell Rea to come back with you. We'll need her assistance," she added in, receiving an "Aye, Captain," from him.

They headed to the captain's quarters of the ship. Captain Maria tried opening the door but it was jammed shut. She couldn't even get her bone key to open the lock. After watching his daughter do it the mediocre way, Silver pushed her aside. "Step back, an' watch how a real pro brakes in ta a room, lass," he warned, activating his laser cannon. Soon all that was left of the door was splinters and shrapnel. They spotted a beam nearly crushing a young man of thirty on the ground. Aria ran over and placed a hand on his chest -the part that wasn't trapped under the beam- which was really thin from undernourishment. She felt his chest rise and felt his heart beat, as if he were saying "I'm alive" to her. "He's still here," She said to the people she was working with. "Oi, Silver! I need some help," she yelled as she strained to lift the heavy wooden plank that had fallen onto the man. Silver responded and lifted it with most of his strength, with a little help from Maria and Aria.

The thirty year old had brown hair framing his face at the side. His chin was a tad sharp and there was a scar on his cheek that both Aria and Silver recognized. "James Pleiades Hawkins," the two announced looking at the young captain. Silver knelt down beside Jim and shook his head with sorrow. "T'ere ain't nut'in I can do fer 'im. At best, we have ta get 'im back to the _Wrath _an' treat his wounds," he stated wisely, his voice shaking. "Sorry dis had ta happen to yeh, lad." Silver placed a hand on the unconscious boy's shoulder, doing his best at keeping his sadness under control.

Rea stepped in the room in time to see Silver stand up. "Rea, take t'is lad to the _Wrath_ and treat 'im, will yeh? We'll search the rest of the ship," the ursid stated looking back to the cabin boy whom he had come to care like his own son. Rea nodded in understanding. "I'll come back with help," she stated, knowing that without any other assistance they'd be a while. She took out one of her compact stretchers and put Jim on it, hauling him back to their own ship.

Renald and Bisk came over along with Jark, Rea, and Vince, leaving Crazy Din over on the boat, watching Vister. Even though Din was nuts at the wheel he was also good at watching things, noting the changes he saw in his head, in which he could tell if they were good or bad.

The group split up, only shouting when they saw someone or something. Aria, Silver, and Maria checked the galley of the ship. They found someone, but unfortunately they were too late, not to mention it was a relative of Maria's. Her uncle on her mother's side, a regular human cook, lay dead on the ground. She knelt and wept over the body. "Why... I could've made it to help, but why...," she asked with sorrow.

Since Aria had brought a stretcher with her, she began to pull it out. "Aria... No... He's dead. I'd wish for a proper burial but since we're out in space we'll drop his corpse into its depths," Maria stated. She looked to Silver who had his head bowed and his hat placed on his chest in respect for the dead man.

"You use to do this when a crew member was shot, even if it were from your own gun the death had caused, right, Dad," Maria inquired. Silver was taken aback for the fact that she had only regarded him as "Silver" or "Mr. Silver" for the whole voyage. That and the way she said it. Instead of it being authoritative, it sounded like a young girl, asking her father a question. "Aye, it be a rule on my ship. Even if the crew member was shot by the cap'n, a proper- eh...'burial' service is required. It was jus' so dat we didn't have ta smell their corpse and while we're at it, we might as well send 'em off properly," Silver informed. They nodded in understanding at this logic.

They took the body over to the rail of the ship. "May he rest in peace," Maria stated as she dropped her uncle over the edge of the wrecked ship. "A moment of silence fer 'im t'en we get back ta work," Silver said in reverence. They bowed their heads, taking minute to honor the captain's relative.

Soon, they had rescued five injured people- minus the wolf canid- and had discovered the rest of the crew, slaughtered and dead. "Mutiny...," Maria said as she traced the wound streaking down a young man's chest. Aria shot a look at Silver who gave a purely shocked expression. "I definitely haven't seen dis man in me life," the cyborg protested his case. The two laughed in amusement at his reaction, knowing he hadn't planned any treacherous act. They turned grave faced, the truth sinking in at the fact that they had a dead man on their hands. They took care of him like they did Maria's uncle. A small and short memorial for the fallen was held almost every time they did. And as to lighten the mood, Silver began to joke that if they kept that up they'd be there for an astronomical month! This received a dark glare from Maria, who lightened with a chuckle when he realized why he made such a remark.

The eight of them gathered together on the main part of the deck to discuss their findings. Bisk, Rea, and Vince had found a little girl in the wrecked longboat bay of the ship, scared out of her wits. The rest of the people they had found were dead. Jark and Renald only found bodies, murdered by someone, from what they said. "Let us interrogate the remaining crew. They may have some answers," Maria ordered as they got back onto their boat.

Their time was wasted getting leads out of them. They all claimed that they didn't see their assailant. _Only the captain could know of him, then. _Maria thought. She walked below deck and looked over Jim Hawkins, who looked like he had gained some weight from Rea's force feeding techniques. By this time they had reached out of the asteroid belt and no longer had to sleep on deck.

Silver was sitting next to the boy's hammock and keeping an eye on him, making sure he was well. He didn't say a word when Maria approached. "You think he'll ever wake," she inquired. Silver sighed heavily. "Don't rightly know. He's well enough to. He's got more meat on his bones than when we found him. Could wake up ta-day or tamarra'...," the ursid stated, unsure.

He saw the boy shiver. "Now t'at there is a sign he'll wake soon. The lad's shiverin' to the chill on the ship," the cyborg cried out cheerily, as he took off his coat and laid it over the boy. Maria knew that the Etherium was warm where they were at the time, so her eyes widened. "Chill? It's a warm night, Silver. What chill," Maria asked madly. Silver looked at his daughter, figuring out that they weren't alone.

"Bronk," they said in unison, horrified that he had returned. "Bronk, yeh stay away from 'ere! Yeh leave all o' dis crew alone," Silver yelled out, standing up from his seat. A person appeared behind Maria. "Fufufufu... You always knew when I was around, eh Silver," the shaggy black haired man asked with menace. Silver's robotic eye glowed a fierce red at him. "Yeh tried killing me daughter yeh blasted fiend! Yeh messed wit' 'er head, fooling her into marryin' yeh. Then wha' do yeh do? Yeh try ta kill 'er off because of yer insanity," he roared angrily. Bronk gave a sour look. "I'm not insane, you old fart of a pirate," he yelled out. "I never was. Now I have a chance to kill the very person who ruined my life." He was speaking of when Silver had left him, unconscious, on a moon like planet after learning of the man's treacherous ways.

"So, it was you who had saved me from a near death, father," Maria asked. "You happened to have been around when he was close to killing me? But how-?" Silver remained glowering at him and he put himself, as any parent would over their kids, in front of the captain to protect her from harm. "He was at the same tavern as I was that night..." And Silver began his story.

_It was a rainy night, as you know. I was sitting at a table drinking rum with fellow spacers and telling stories of my adventures. Me being the active and secretive listener that I am, I heard as I was telling the story about when I had made a run for it from several former shipmates, someone mention your name, Maria. _

"_Maria... gonna die tonight that lousy wench. She don't care for me," said he. I paid no attention for "Maria" was a common name. I continued my story when I heard him say the full name aloud. "Maria Lera Silver will die tonight for sure. She hates me for my power. She would rather have me dead but I'll kill her first." My story was cut short as I stood to confront him. The shaggy haired fiend known as Bronk didn't seem to care I was there. I had heard him mention his name a few times._

"_Wha' was t'at yeh said, lad," I asked, staring into his black cold eyes- which were actually a dark blue, but that's beside the point. "And who might you be, hmm? A pirate trying to earn his bread," he replied coyly. I tipped my hat in sarcasm; almost no respect for him. "The name's John Silver. Mentionin' 'bout killin' me daughter isn't quite restin' well wit', me yeh know," I informed him. He glowered at me, trying to burn holes into my head with his glare, but I returned a more dangerous one back._

"_Go back to telling your feeble story, old beggared. I've got no beef with you," He stated, sipping on some rum. "If yeh touch my daughter, yeh half brained twit of a man; you dare ta harm 'er, I'll give yeh a reason ta deal wit'' me," I growled out, hoping my threat was enough to keep him from doing any harm. He rolled his emotionless eyes at me. "Pfft! Yeah, like I'm scared of you, old man." He glanced at the machinery that replaced my arm, leg, eye, and ear and continued. "Like some guy with a harmless robotic limb gonna hurt me," he stated as he slammed his mug down on the table and placed the money he owed there. _

"_I'm out… got some loose ends to tie." With that he left the bar, but I followed suit leaving my pay on the table I was sitting at. I used my longboat- tattered thing, you see- to follow him, but not to close or he'd be suspicious of me. He docked and then disappeared from my vision, although his disappearing act didn't work at all, due to my robotic eye. I followed, hiding in the shadows of the house he entered. _

_As he approached the bedroom of the house, I heard him mumble, "Time to die, Maria Silver, time to die." I realized as he loomed over the bed, that he was serious about this. Quickly switching to a gun, I shot a blank at him, making him think he was shot after I had knocked him out with the weight of my hand. As I hauled him out of your house, Maria, I heard you stumble out of bed, making me fearful that you'd mistake me for a thief, not that I ever wasn't. I fled quickly away._

Silver sighed, catching his breath because of how long his story was. Bonk took this as a chance to attack him, right when he least expected it. Problem is, with a man like Silver, he recovered quickly, giving the man enough of a chance to block it with his metallic arm. He glowered fiercely at Bronk. Bronk's eyes were no longer as black. In fact they were rolled into the back of his head, which wasn't a good sign for the three of them if you counted Jim.

Silver went flying back into the wall with a sickening thud, as did Maria. The two stood up only to be struck again by another blow from the invisible force. They both sank to the ground clutching their sides in agony and gasping for air. Before they could recover, another unseen force of energy hit them, putting them both in almost enough pain to faint. Silver growled low while Maria yelped a bit in pain. The cyborg, being an ursid one at that, tried to focus on protecting his daughter, but the pain and blows kept hitting them both for either of the two to help each other.

As Bronk was about to finish the father and daughter off he heard another voice reach in his thoughts. "Stop," the telepathic voice said with grand seriousness. "Leave those two alone or I'll come after you!" Bronk smirked and replied with his telepathy. "And who are you? Another psychic human with a third eye like me, hmm," he asked coyly. Then the same voice came, this time out of telepathy. "I am Aria Marianne Renita! Leave my family alone or I'll draw the trigger on you." There was a gun to the man's side as she said this. Bronk looked over to the girl and realized that she was his daughter. "Aria. Funny seeing you all grown up! You wouldn't be able to kill me, by the way. Your young psychic mind is too weak and-"

Aria scoffed. "Is not! Been practicing through being a cabin girl under my grandfather's watch! Learning how to focus makes my powers stronger and it keeps me from… oh I don't know, going insane like my father before me. Something you never got to experience," she snapped. Again, Bronk smirked. "But that old fart don't know nothing about psychics! How would he train you if he didn't know nothing," he asked, pointing out the obvious. Aria rolled her eyes. "Please, he knows enough to teach me how to focus on a task which is very similar, if you think about it, to focus powers on an opponent."

The gun was tossed out of her hand by his psychic powers. Aria smirked and picked it up using her own. Even if the pain was causing his vision to blur, Silver watched in amazement at her handy trick. _Looks like all that work I gave 'er paid off. She learned how ta use her powers well. An' ta t'ink I can't understand deh half of how they work! _He thought, biting his tongue as he looked to Maria who was doubled over in pain. _Poor lass… _

Bronk glowered at her. "You're dead, Aria Marianne _Silver_," he stated, the last word in foul emphasis. Aria's nose scrunched at the sound of her mother's maiden name, when she was hit with an unseen force. She stopped herself from being thrown with her own powers. She hovered in the air and disappeared. Bronk was puzzled for a moment and glanced around to see where his daughter had gone. A searing pain ran through his back as a laser beam shot through it. "Gaah," He yelled out as he dropped on the floor, paralyzed.

"Okay, that, I kind of borrowed from Renald. He taught a bit about the nervous system, since his daughter is the ship's doctor. Rea never has the time. And I borrowed a few notes from old Silver. He taught me that a fight is easier won if your opponent doesn't know where you are," a smirking Aria said, hovering in the air behind him.

"Now to finish with you, _Dad_," she said darkly. She picked up his mostly limp body. He tried to use his powers but it was no use, his daughter was too strong to break free from due to her so called practice. She dropped him over the edge of the boat. "Goodbye forever, _Father_," she said as she watched his body fall, his yelling echoing out in space.


	8. Awakening

**Alright, I've been lazy, I'll admit! Why does no one review? Why in Silver's cybernetics does no one review? I know people read it! Dutch Angua reviewed! Why not anybody else? Is this not review & ignore Yuni fest or something? D: Whyyyy? WHY? **

**Ok, I'm done. Read, don't kill me with criticism, review! ^.-y**

Aria returned to the sleeping quarters where Jim miraculously lay untouched to see if she could help her mother and her grandfather. She found Rea there assessing the damage with her Staunion x-ray vision that was usually used for medical reasons. Every time she tried to help the cyborg he'd yell out, "I told yeh, I'm fine! Had worse injuries than thi- graa!" He'd wince as he'd try to stand up but would find himself leaning against the wall and sitting inevitably.

Rea sighed as she kept trying to see how hurt he was, but Silver was too stubborn so she proceeded to her next patient who willingly let her treat her wounds with a cream that was made on Rea's home planet that could heal everything except a coma. Silver mentally kicked himself, from his annoyed expression that Aria saw, and asked if she could treat the wounds at his side reluctantly.

Rea nodded and jabbed his left side, getting a series of yelps from the ursid pirate. "Wha' was dat fer-" Rea interjected, "Stand up." Silver gave her an "Are you kidding me?" look and made an attempt at standing. He succeeded, to his surprise. It was Maria's turn to stare. "How come you needed to treat me with cream and all you needed to do was jab him a couple of times," the captain asked quizzically.

"Because," Rea began. "You have a smaller body frame. Your injuries had more of an impact. He," She motioned to Silver. "Has a large body frame with plenty of fat and blubber softening the damage. All I had to do was loosen a few muscles." Silver stared at Rea, annoyed that she had just brought up his weight. He gave a slight growl, but it went unnoticed by the female cat creature.

Aria watched all this in amusement, when she heard a slight grown from another person. She looked to see Jim mumble, toss, and turn in his sleep. She walked over to him and soon found herself in a choke hold by the young captain. "Who are you? Why have you captured me? Speak," Jim commanded. Aria began to stammer and used her psychic powers to throw him off of her back. "Oof," he complained as he hit the floor with his butt.

Maria made it over to where Jim was, knelt to his level, and looked him squarely in the face. "Don't be rude to someone who has rescued you from a near death, Mr. Hawkins," she stated in a serious tone just like Amelia's. He blinked, figuring out that he wasn't captured at all, for he was in the sleeping quarters of a ship.

"Uh… Where am I exactly," the confused captain asked. Maria stood up and looked down smiling cheerily at him. "Why, the _L.J.S. Wrath_. It's named after my father." She paused, seeing Silver and Aria walk up behind her. "May I introduce our cook and first officer, Mr. Silver, who gave me the ship in the first place. Also let me introduce Aria, my daughter and cabin girl," Maria stated with authority.

Jim did the math in his head and realized why Maria looked similar to Silver, except she had a smaller body frame and a more pronounced and smaller nose than him- not to mention it looked more bearish. Also she was quite a bit better looking, well groomed, and thinner in body mass. "Whoa… Wait… Captain, are you by any chance related to your first officer," Jim inquired glancing in between the old space-cook pirate and the young bearish female of a captain.

It was Captain Maria's turn to blink at him. "Yes. He's my father," she stated as she looked between Silver and their guest. Jim's head felt like it was spinning, but he shook it off, trying to speak. "B-but-! You look… You look so different from each other. I mean you're-," he motioned to Maria. "And you're- Silver you never told me you had a daughter," Jim stammered out, recalling the letters that had been passed on through a series of taverns. Silver had discovered an underground network of people who could easily pass letters about to people who would in secret place it in the mail with a false ID that Jim would say was a pen-pal as a half-lie to his mother.

Silver laughed whole heartedly. "Guess I fergot ta mention. Been had one fer over thirty years now. She went to the academy at the age of fourteen. Graduated a few years before yeh did so yeh never got the chance ta chat wit' 'er," he stated, smiling proudly. Jim gained a smug look at Captain Maria. _No wonder she's so different than the cyborg. They don't let you go a day without a proper diet and a routine exercise! Would also explain why she doesn't dress like a pirate. _He thought.

"You wipe that look off of your face James Hawkins! Just because you're acquainted with my father doesn't mean you can go around shooting hateful glares at me or my crew, do you hear that," she said with an articulate accent that Amelia would become jealous of. He glanced at Silver who was shooting his "pick your battles wisely" look at him, ensuring that he would not try to argue.

He sighed without answer for a couple of seconds. "Mr. Hawkins, I expect a man who has been to the Interstellar Academy to respond without fail, address me as Captain Maria, Captain, or ma'am, is that clear," she asked, again the accent was one that Amelia would go nuts trying to master. "Yes ma'am," Jim said promptly. "That's fine. You'll be working as a deck hand, on Silver's watch. Make sure that you don't do anything crazy like jump over the rail." She stated, referring to how he had tried to put her daughter in a choke hold. She left, leaving the threesome alone.

Aria ringed her hands in wonder and looked between Silver and the man they had rescued. After a few minutes of silence passed, she grew impatient and broke it with a question. "So how long have you known each other?"

Jim, who was fumbling with a piece of rope he had found in his pocket, looked up when she asked. "Uh… fourteen years. He's been sending me letters in secret, unbeknown to the ILE." Aria's eyes widened. "So you partook in corresponding with a villain behind the law's back," Aria nearly stammered out in shock. Jim shook his head. "More like chatting with him. Not like I was plotting some twisted crime with the pirate. Just us talking about how our lives are going and all," Jim stated with a smirk.

"How long you've known him, Aria," Jim inquired. Aria scratched her head, trying to think back to when she first had heard her grandfather mentioned. "Um… even though I didn't meet him until a few weeks ago… eleven years," Jim coughed in shock. "Eleven? How did you-" Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm psychic, the very same kind that nearly killed you, except I'm nothing at all like my father." Jim smirked, knowing if her mother was that official he need not worry about is she could be trusted.

Jim got up and took a look at Aria. "You really do look like your grandfather, just smaller and more human. Also more good looking," Jim stated jokingly. Silver rolled his eyes at the two. "Yeh've forgotten already dat I'm here," the space pirate retorted. They laughed at his remark which earned a peeved look from Silver, who in turn sighed. "Well, yer up. Best be gettin' ta work, Jim, you too, Aree." The young fourteen year old cabin girl and the thirty year old renowned captain nodded their heads and went to their respected posts, Silver following not far after.

Deck hand was a challenging rank for ones such as Aria but Jim could handle it. One had to work through the ranks to achieve captaincy, which is what Jim had done in his days at the academy. He handled the ropes on the rigging with great care and diligence. He saw Aria carrying supplies back and forth repeatedly fore and aft from the storage supply room to the galley from his place in the rigging, tightening down loose ropes. Sometimes she would even disappear for a while only to come back up with a bucket of water and a mop and swab the deck.

Silver would occasionally, from Jim's point of view, yell at this one deck hand named Bisk about how he was doing his job wrong and how it wasn't really his place to tell the rest of the crew what to do. The kid would protest and Silver would snap and raise his left hand to smack the kid across the face, only to lower the giant bear like arm that he still had and give the reptilian a much believable warning.

Jim chuckled at this sight, remembering all those times Silver had warned him not to get to cocky about who he was being supervised by. Just because Silver looked like he was disabled due to all arm, leg, ear, and eye gone didn't mean he really was. There was always the threat of one of the cybernetic gadgets on his right arm shooting at you.

One day Aria was swabbing the deck. Vister, who Jim thought looked kind of like a certain spider psycho, was on deck that day. He walked by Aria and knocked over her bucket of water. "Oops," he stated sarcastically. Meanwhile, Silver was cooking in the kitchen when this was going down. "Hey, watch it Vister," Aria yelled out. Vister sneered at the cabin girl. "Silver ain't gonna save you this time. And because of the creature I am, I'm not effected by your special abilities," he hissed.

Jim, who had just finished the task that Silver had ordered him to do saw what was about to happen. "Shut up, Vister! Go mind your own dog-awful business and let me be," Aria yelled to him. She was soon pinned to the wall. A purp was thrown at Vister. The devil looked to see who had thrown it and spied Jim, tossing a purp in the air and catching it. "Hey, you need to pick your battles a little more wisely, scaly," Jim said sarcastically. Vister kept hold of Aria and grabbed Jim with a clawed hand and pinned them to the mast. "You may as well be as good as dead," Vister stated darkly.

A familiar voice sounded. "Yeh put those pups down or I'll make sure o' it dat you'll be the one who's killed, Vister." Aria, who had clenched her eyes shut, recognized the deep voice. She needn't open her eyes to see that her grandfather had indeed come to her and Jim's rescue. There was a sound of a gun warming up and the young girl thought it was Silver, preparing to shoot the demon in the head.

Vister began to argue and protest, then a sharp bang rang out and Vister fell, dead, and released his prey. Aria and Jim slumped down against the mast, eyes wide as the examined the deceased reptilian. Silver's gun wasn't even near where their assailant stood. They glanced at Silver who was surprised indeed, his gun hanging by his side, still loaded with laser plasma.

"We've got an attacking ship folks," Maverick called out from the crow's nest. As if on cue, a regal looking ship with a flag showing that it was of legal right appeared on the starboard side- the side Silver, Aria, Jim, and a dead reptilian demon were.

From the deck someone called out to Jim. "Ahoy there! May we have the pleasure to speak terms with your captain," a male hamster rodenid inquired. "Yes, but might I ask you something first, sir? Why did you shoot at our ship," Jim called back. "To shoot down a pirate threatening a deck hand of course," the hamster man called back. He motioned towards Silver at this who looked dangerously insulted. "Now be a good lad, and get your captain…" With that Jim ran to fetch Maria.

"Hello there, good sir and what do you wish of my presence," Maria called out. A grin, from what Aria could see, broke out on the rodenid's face. "Aye! If it isn't Captain Renita, driving her father's ship around the galaxy with her fine crew of spacers," the man paused and eyed the ship quizzically. "Um... where be that feisty felid of a first officer? On leave, is he?" Maria bowed her head at the rodenid in sorrow, signaling that he had died. Aria looked away sharply, wishing he hadn't and that she could have saved him.

"You don't have first officer no more, do you, Captain Re-" Maria looked up with fury ablaze in her eyes. "Do not call me by that name, Marcus! Just Captain Maria will do," she said sternly. The rodent took this for a warning and responded with, "Aye, Captain Maria. But, with all due respect, ma'am, you haven't first officer have you. That is, unless you've found a suitable replacement?" Maria nodded. "Yes and it's none other than my father before me." She flashed a grin at him and looked towards Silver.

The man's mouth went agape. "That fiendish pirate is your father," the man stammered out, his face contorted in shock. Maria gave him an incredulous look, along with Silver whom by now looked ticked. "Uh... yes, he is. And I'll have you know that when this voyage is through I will have cleared his name. What is it you want to speak of, Marcus Livesly," Maria inquired coldly.

"Not me, ma'am, it's the captain that wishes to speak with you. I'm just passing on the message as an _honorable and just _first officer," Marcus replied grandly, bowing as if he were before royalty.

Even if the insult had reached Silver's ears, he smirked thinking back to when he was aboard the _R.L.S. Legacy_, trying to woo Captain Amelia. It was to no avail trying to win her over for she had burned the ursid with an insult. "That is quite an honor the captain has bestowed on you, but if you are trying to win me over I'm afraid I'm not up for a relationship at the moment," Maria stated with humor playing in her voice.

"If you may, Captain Maria, come aboard our fine vessel for our captain wishes an urgent audience with you," Mr. Livesly somberly said with the utmost authority. He glanced at Silver skeptically. "And you may bring that _thing _with you. I'm not even sure it's an ursid," Marcus permitted coldly.

Silver was quick to his temper. His cyborg eye glowed its fierce red; his face was dark and intimidating. "Now yeh wait jus' one minute. I ain't some '_thing_' that yeh would find in the wild! I, fer one, am a person! I may not be some sniveling rat, but I do have me rights as yeh know," Silver roared out at the rodenid, who raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, it speaks. We'll discuss this onboard the ship," he told calmly in the most disturbing way.

Their ship, _The Prince_,pulled up next to the battered up _Wrath_. It looked godly compared to the old former pirate ship as it's flawless appearance rose up to the scorch shrew deck. Maria placed a board across the gap the two ships had between each other and walked across with Silver, Jim, and Aria close behind. Maria did not mind her daughter following her, for this would help her learn what not to do in negotiations.

They went straight to the captain's quarters which were right below the helm. The door was locked behind them which made the four apprehensive of the discussion.


	9. Futile Escape

**This one is a bit odd & I think a fitting name for this one would be "Futile Escape" for a few reasons. Read and review. Remember no large scale critique! Thanks to Dutch Angua for reviewing! Disclaimer: I only own the crew of the **_**Wrath**_**, **_**The Prince**_**, and the **_**Johnny R.**_** Silver and Jim belong to Disney and any other respected and original makers. **

They stood there, a chill running up their spines. Aria and Maria now knew what Silver felt like when Maria had requested the old cyborg's audience when they had first found him. Jim's eyes were narrowed in slits as he stared at the back of a familiar blue captain's uniform with a captain hat lined in yellow at the top.

"Captain Amelia, nice seeing you here, ma'am. So what happened to the _R.L.S. Legacy_," Jim asked in wonder. Amelia turned to Jim. "Well, who would have thought you'd be in league with them, Mr. Hawkins. And to think I helped you get to your position." Jim looked confused as he dismissed the fact that Amelia ignored his question. Amelia explained. "Mr. Hawkins, are you aware that you're traveling with a crew of undercover pirates," Amelia inquired, glancing at a bewildered cyborg cook and former pirate.

Jim's face went pale as he looked over to Silver whose face was draining of color as well. "I swear, Cap'n Amelia, I got nutin' ta do with any pirates! Not a one! If there be another pirate on that there ship o' mine, I wouldn't know the better of it," he testified with sincerity. Amelia's eyes were narrow in suspicion. "I'm aware from the look you just gave me at the mention of more pirates than you being on your ship, Silver, that you do not know of them. Of why they are on your ship I wouldn't-" There was a series of shouts from outside her door. Battle cries were heard and it was evident that the two crews were fighting.

They ran out and saw Renald, Jark, Vince, the wolf canid they had rescued, Maverick, and Rea clashing with the crew of the _Prince_. Silver blew a sharp whistle that caused everyone to cover their ears, alerting them to pay attention to him. "What's with the lot o' yeh? I leave yeh fer one minute and you decide it would be jus' fine an' dandy ta attack a vessel," Silver asked in annoyance toward the foolish group.

They looked at each other and charged towards Silver in an unexpected manner. He stepped aside as Vince slammed into the door, popping his shoulder out of place. As the boy cringed Silver grabbed him by his good shoulder and shoved him in front of him towards the _Wrath_'s crew. "Yeh try that again and you'll be havin' more injuries than a dislodged shoulder, yeh will," the cook warned. They ran off to the other side of the ship just as Renald dropped an explosive on the deck, in which he ran before it could do any harm to him.

Rea stayed by it as it counted down. "I'm not moving from this spot," she said as she stared at the bomb. "I don't want to betray my friends. I'm not like father," she continued. Her gaze looked placid for a moment. "Run." The five of them looked at her as if she were insane. "Run I said! Are you all daft?"

They responded by jumping over to the _Wrath_, just as the bomb exploded, breaking the board bridging the ship. Rea went down to the engine room and put it at full throttle. Crazy Din began his insane maneuvers and poor Amelia clung on to the nearest thing- Silver, who did not like the feeling of claws digging into his side- for dear life.

Before any of them knew it they had lost the renegades. Amelia, who had her eyes shut opened them and realized her mistake. "Eek! Mr. Silver, the next time that happens say something so I won't look like a blundering fool," the felid announced angrily. Silver had a peeved expression before she had even opened her eyes and complained, "Well I didn't ask yeh ta claw yer nails into me side, now did I Cap'n? Yeh can rest assure that yeh wouldn't have had ta worry 'bout it if yeh controlled yer reactions towards Crazy Din's drivin', and yeh may lay ta that!" He stared coldly at Amelia, who was at eye level with the former pirate. She rolled her eyes and turned away from the cyborg.

A series of chuckles erupted from near Silver, who took a look at Jim and Aria- one taller for his age- laughing at him and Amelia's ordeal. Aria began to sing mockingly, "Amelia and Silver, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This earned a scowl from Silver, who lightened, for she was only having fun with them. "I'm a bit sorry, lass! Too old fer her ta marry. Also, last I checked, the Doc an' 'er are happily in love-" Amelia interjected, "And are married with four kids. Hate to ruin your quest, young lady, as match maker." Amelia paused as she looked around on the deck. "I see some of my crew made it on board, but I don't see Marcus. Let us hope he's okay."

They continued on. Amelia was stunned to hear that Maria was Silver's daughter and that the cabin girl was his granddaughter, for the two looked nothing like the pirate. She supposed it also depended on what you did with your life. She _did_ instruct Maria in the academy.

The days were just as grueling as before for Aria. Silver tossed work at her like there was no tomorrow. There would be days where he'd treat her to _something_, but he almost never gave her a day off after her injuries were healed from her near encounter with the now dead Vister. However, there was one occurrence...

Another vessel pulled up. Aria recognized the faces of the former crew members on it along with several other pirates. Shots erupted from laser guns and Aria nearly cursed at the fact that they couldn't leave them alone. They were soon boarded by a small team of renegades, their captain in the lead. "We're looking for John Silver. Word is from your friends, he's on board this very ship." The captain was a burly looking ape of a creature. He had an eye patch which no one dared to look under for it was rumored of a curse.

Aria sneered at him, her nose wrinkling up as she did. He spotted this and grabbed her by the shirt collar. "A blood relative of him, eh? I can sell you on the black market. You'll fetch a hefty ammou-" A giant laser beam shot through his shoulder. He yelled out and released the squirming cabin girl. He was met not to long after by the owner of the cannon. "Yeh ain't harmin' me granddaughter while I'm still around, yeh blasted fiend." The burly captain stared into a fierce robotic eye. Silver recharged his cannon and aimed it at the scalawag's crew. "Yeh want ta live, get back ta yer ship and leave us in peace." The ape man did as he was told and walked on to his ship.

They were double crossed. The pirate crew shot several shots at the _Wrath_ with their brutish cannons. The side of it was scarred but scarcely damaged. "Move," Amelia ordered Din, who was frozen in terror. Din thawed out as he realized his chance show off his skills once more. His Karen Abyss grin returned on his face and began his tyrannical driving.

Amelia dug her nails into the wood as the mad man drove to keep herself from having a certain pirate cook breathing down her neck about such foolish matters like as the recent one she just had with him. Sadly enough their ship was evenly matched. Silver ran to the side of the deck and shot a few rounds off from his laser cannon. The pirates fired back at him and his eyes went wide as he ducked the laser beams. He jumped up after they were passed him and fired off a couple of more rounds at them, an annoyed expression on his face as he did.

Some fell to their doom trying to get better aim; some were shot dead by Silver, Maria, Aria, Amelia, or Jim. The burly captain stayed out of range, but he appeared with a cannon of some sort. It aimed at Silver, who ducked. The cannon fired at the general direction and Aria was hit. Silver stood to inspect the damage but realized that it was nothing more than a net launcher.

Aria was being dragged in the net off the ship. Maria and Silver ran after it in fury to save the girl. When they both got a hold of the net, they tried to keep it from taking the fourteen year old teenager. Silver tried to cut the net open, but was momentarily disabled by an electrical shock. When his ability returned, he grabbed hold of the net and held on with all his might. The gorilla of a pirate captain was indeed stronger than Silver himself, so being able to keep Aria from going anywhere would be quite a feat.

"Let me go! I'll be fine, Mom, Silver. Besides no one would be able to captain the ship, let alone cook any food without you two there," Aria proclaimed as she glanced at her mother and grandfather. "Aree, yer not goin' nowhere. Yeh probably will get killed," Silver announced with grand worry and determination. Maria clenched her eyes shut. "I'm not letting my daughter be kidnapped. If you get killed, I'd never be able to live with myself," Captain Maria added.

Jim grabbed hold of the net, making the load heavier on the injured pirate captain in the other boat all that more stress and pain filled. "I'm not letting you go either. If it means that much to Silver, here, for your safety, I'm helping," the former cabin boy yelled out as he chipped in.

Other pirates joined in helping the pirate. They managed to pull the net over with Jim, Maria, and Silver hanging by the hands from it. When they got them on board the small deck, they held the three at gun point before any of them could react. They put them in shackles and threw them in the brig, all four hanging by the hands, one of them with a deactivated robotic arm.

"Well ain't this just peachy keen, eh? We've gotten ourselves captured. Haven't a clue why we never got the hint tha' pirates had been on our ship," Silver pondered aloud. Aria was feeling sorry for herself and Jim was biting his lip hoping for the best of it. Maria was fuming silently. "We'll get outta dis one. Lets jus-"

Maria's anger snapped out of control. "Shut up, Dad! Just shut up! We're going to die. If I had chosen those new crew members better I would have never been in this mess! And don't try to say how we're going to be fine, because we won't be!" Silver looked hurt by this, he looked down at the floor from where he hung. "I'm sorry Maree, but I don't know-"

"Right, you don't know! You don't know what it's like to go to a place like the academy and listen to your friends' say how their fathers were great captains of ships that did great things! You don't know what it's like to live without the father that was grand and powerful and-" She was cut off. "Enough, Maree! Even if I was a pirate I was the only one who cared fer yeh like a father would! You an' I both know it's true. I may have not been all tha' well o' one, but I gave yeh the best I could," Silver quipped. Jim looked between Captain Maria and Silver. Aria looked burned by the argument, for her eyes were hidden by her long brown hair.

Maria looked away from her father. "You're right. But they're here because you are a wanted man. They want the bounty that's been put on your head, so they'll do anything to get it. I wish we let you drift into space and die of a fever!" Silver looked hurt by her words for his lower lip was quivering, but he remained looking as serious as ever.

A dark chuckle sounded from above. "So, your dear daughter thinks low of you now. Oh-ho-ho… that isn't even the lowest we can bring you. You," the pirate captain pointed towards Aria "Will be the dog-gone first to go!" Aria looked up sharply, her hair tossing back to its former place. "What do you mean 'the first to go'," she asked with grief. The cruel heartless pirate made a cut across his throat with his hand. "Scrich! That's what I mean, lass," he said in a dark joking tone. Aria's eyes widened in fear at the sight.

"No… Yeh lay a hand on me Aree, yeh will never see the light of day again, yeh filthy fiend o' a man," Silver growled out as he jerked the chains bounding him to the wall in a threatening manner. The gorilla pirate captain laughed again with sinister looks. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to see you try when you're at the lowest level of your confidence!" With that he walked off.

Silver sighed; he began to think that there was no solution to this problem. "I'm sorry fer everythin' and I wish I could stop myself from it before hand," he said with a sad drawn out tone that surprised Jim. "You're acting as if you just lost something vital to your life, Silver. That isn't the relentless cyborg pirate I knew," the young captain admitted. Silver looked up at Jim, his face contorted in agony. "Silver," Jim questioned. Silver remained silent, for he was in no mood to say anything.


	10. Renald's Ingenius Plan

**Alright, feel free to read! Uh… well… I'm not sure what to really say but complain about the lack of reviewers! I mean I check how many people stop on this story so I'm gathering some of you read it! Please, review! Q_Q T.T Just don't kill me with criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Treasure Planet belongs to Disney, Jim and Silver originally belonged to Robert Louis Stevenson, the rest belong to me. **

They hung there for the next couple of days, only getting the scraps of food left over from the meals they crew ate. The captain would sometimes take great pleasure in showing off how tough he was by constantly beating up the cyborg cook. Silver, however, blocked most of his blows with his regular arm. Sometimes, though, they were brutal and would leave the man aching for days.

They hung there, waiting and wondering when their next meal would be. Aria and Maria were becoming skin and bones for they were eating less and less every day. Jim was back to nearly the weight they had found him on board his old ship, _Johnny R_, which was the name it was bestowed when he had purchased it. The pirate captain unlocked the brig and walked past everyone of them, receiving a very worn look from the old space-cook, a tired and hungry look from Maria, an angry yet pleading look from Aria, and a scowl from Jim.

"Ah, good to see you all haven't tried to escape from me, yet. But I am afraid…" he took out a gun and placed it to Aria's head and whistled. On cue the other pirates ran in- Renald being one of them- and proceeded to unlock the cuffs. There was another but his whole body was covered. "Renald, you don't have to do this. Please," Aria pleaded. "Like you, I have duties to my captain, Aria." Aria dropped to the floor, her legs almost unable to support her. They dragged her out of the brig, ignoring Silver's fruitless attempt to break free. He thrashed about from where his chains held him, he yelled out to them to let her go or he'd kill them all, but it was to no avail.

The pirates took her to a room where a noose stood. "Kill her," he ordered as he left the two. Aria fell to her knees and cried. "Aria," Renald said. "Get up. We have a plan. We were to originally take hostage of this crew and this was the only way to do it. Captain Amelia knew of this but she didn't know it. Now listen to me Aria…"

Renald continued explaining their plan. It was to fake her death. He had made a several dummies on board the _Wrath_ for this occasion and they were to get these wanted pirates to believe they were dead at each execution. He dragged out several from the closet in the corner of the room. She was surprised at how identical each one looked to the real deal. He had even made a fake robotic arm for Silver's faked death. He told her that he had Rea make clothing for the dummies so that they wouldn't look obscure and suspicious, so they all looked freakishly the same.

"Now when I stab this dummy, you scream, got that, Aria?" Aria nodded at Renald. "Ready, Zhoul," he asked the mysterious pirate. "Ready as I'll ever be," he answered. Aria's eyes widened. "Zhoul? But you- you died!" Zhoul laughed at her statement. "I own a solar surfer, for your information, young miss. When I fell, the solar surfer was down below the ship, tethered to the ship. I shot off the end that was attached which gave it a singed look."

Aria blinked. She remembered a rope that Silver showed her after the meteor shower that was hanging over the ship. She walked up and smacked Zhoul in the face and glared at Renald. "Next time tell me when you plan something like this, you two! Silver's-"

"The first officer. I know. He's doing a fine job too. Just don't tell anyone I'm around, or Maria will be after me." Aria rolled her eyes and agreed. Renald stabbed the dummy after hanging it and Aria screamed and pleaded as if she were really dying! Blood flowed as if it were real, and the dummy looked like the real deal. She was "dead". Zhoul handed a red over suit to her. "Put this on and help with being a pirate. We'll say that you stowed away and wanted to be one. The captain won't mind that at all.

They left the room and looked down in the brig. Silver was fuming. He looked up and sneered at the three, to angry to recognize Aria's scent, for he had the abilities of a bear. "Yeh killed Aria. I swear you'll all die," he roared. "He's not broken enough. When we kill Jim he'll want to kill us more, but when we kill Maria, he'll have absolutely nothing to live for. He'll begin to decline mentally," Renald stated using his medical knowledge. Aria nodded her head, keeping it silent.

Aria was to help Zhoul "kill" Jim. When they got the boy in there, they tried to explain, but Jim wouldn't listen. Aria took off her mask at that point. "Gah! Aria? You're alive?" Aria nodded. "And have more meat on my bones. How's Silver holding out," she interrogated. "He's well but he's losing a few pounds. He proclaims that he'll be underweight enough to hide in the smallest of places afterwards, though." They chuckled.

"Well, let us proceed," Aria commented, then she whispered in Jim's ear. "We're gonna fake hang everyone! Afterwards we're gonna start a mutiny, Silver being our secret weapon." Jim looked at her in shock. "But Silver's gear is too noticeable," Jim whispered back. "Not to mention he'll want to kill you for killing me and Maria. The pirate captain will want to watch him hang too!" Aria smirked. "Zhoul, Rea, Renald, Maverick, Vince, Jark, and William- your former helmsman- know this and are gonna make a distraction by putting on quite the performance for us."

Jim looked at her in marvel. "Zhoul's-" "Dead? I assure you I am not," Zhoul sounded as he removed the mask. Jim blinked. "Captain Maria doesn't know of this? Well obviously Silver doesn't cause last I checked he was yelling his head off about me and Aria and the welfare of Maria." Aria shook her head. "Nome. Now let's get this hanging underway!"

She dragged the Jim dummy out and began beating on it harshly. Jim could have sworn that she had hatred toward him for the way she did it. "Scream," she ordered the boy. Jim screamed as loud as he could. Aria put the banged up dummy in the noose and kicked the box out from under "him". She tossed Jim an over suit and he climbed into it swiftly. They told him the plan of saying he was another stow away on the ship who wanted to be a pirate as well. It had worked with her, so it should work for Jim.

The "dead" went to view Silver who thrashed about in his chained form. Maria's head was low and droopy, for she thought she had lost her daughter. Silver looked up coldly at them. "I'll kill yeh all! First, Aree, now, Jimbo, then yer gonna kill me Maree?" Aria saw his eyes were filled with grief and pain yet his face looked angry. _I wish I could tell you, Silver. You wouldn't look at me that way if you knew._ Aria nodded. Silver scowled at her.

Aria focused on his mental state a little and noticed it had declined some since they had been taken hostage by the pirates. She shook her head at his helplessness, wishing she could say something to him. "By the powers, if yeh lay a hand on Maria, I'll blast yeh all ta Kingdom Come," he roared from his shackles. Aria and Jim were both taken aback from this. Jim looked at Aria knowing that usually a threat like that was meant from Silver, for he had threatened to do so back on Treasure Planet. Aria ran away from the cell and hid. Jim followed.

She sat in the crow's nest, crying quietly. "Aria," Jim questioned. "Are you okay?" Aria only shook her head in response. "When Silver finds out that-" "He won't James. He won't before he tries to kill me. Silver's mental state may be dropping but, if he's as wrathful then he _will _try to kill someone. And he won't think twice about it." Jim nodded; knowing Silver wasn't one to give up on a goal. "We'll just see..."

The next day was Maria's turn. They dragged her out- Aria and Jim- with a gun to her head. She was weak from the lack of food and she could barely stand. When they got to the room Aria said with telepathy, "Mom, it's me, Aria. Come on, focus." Maria looked up, her eyes filled with hope now, but her confidence wasn't there much. "Aria," She asked weakly. "No, I'm just hearing her voice… hang me." Aria's eyes went wide and she took off her mask. "Mom, snap out of it! I'm not going to hang you, I'm gonna fake it!"

Maria blinked at her daughter. "Aria," she asked, seeming more awake. She leapt into her daughter's arms. "My Aria, alive. Just wait 'till Silver finds out, he'll be so glad to hear about it," Maria exclaimed. "He won't find out till he's 'hung'," Jim stated.

Maria brightened even more. "Jim! So glad you're here too," she nearly yelled out in joy. "And Zhoul," Aria added. Maria looked at her confused. "He faked his death, captain. It was all part of a plan to jail these pirates," Jim grunted as he dragged out an identical dummy to the captain. He put it in the noose. "Scream and plead, if you will captain. We have to give them the slip!" Maria did like the rest who had faked their deaths. Jim stabbed the dummy and the well faked captain's uniform was soaked in blood.

Meanwhile, down in the brig Silver was going crazy. "Maria! Those blasted fiends! They killed my daughter! I swear! Maria!" He thrashed about, his anger turning quickly to sadness. "Maria! Aaarrrrgggg! Maria," Silver cried out, hot tears streaming down the left side of his face, for he hadn't that ability really with his cyborg eye. He continued to fuss until his head ached. Eventually he wore himself out and hung there, sleeping uncomfortably against the wall. In any case, he swore vengeance, no matter how low he seemed to be.

The next day, there were no deaths to fake. They held off Silver's for a while, letting his sanity slip until his mind was mush –or at least, that was what the pirates had in mind. Aria went down to the brig to check on Silver who refused to eat or do any such thing. He was a sad and depressed looking ursid, now.

"Well, _Captain Long John Silver_, seems you have nothing left. No daughter, no granddaughter, not even the famed cabin boy is around to keep your spirits high," Aria stated in a false voice, with venom after every word. Silver kept his head down, his eyes closed. She walked up to him and made him look at her straight in the face. "Look at me," she ordered as she grabbed his chin and jerked his head up with it.

Silver now scowled darkly. "Wha' more could yeh do to bring me down, eh? Yeh killed the three people- besides a former pet o' mine- that I cared about genuinely. But I ain't givin' in yet. Jus' you wait! I'll kill you fer hurtin' me and me family," he roared. Aria stepped back. "And to think, Captain Silver, I was beginning to feel sorry for you." She sighed. "It must feel good to fly free, the wind in your sails. Space has that effect on people… even on a wanted pirate," she stated with her real voice.

Silver blinked at what she and the way she said it. "Aree?" Aria raised her pointer finger to the mouth of the mask, indicating the secrecy. "I suggest, John Silver, that you rest your body," Aria stated, implying something hidden. Silver picked it up and nodded, his face turning back to a scowl as if nothing had happened. Aria stepped forward and put her hand to the cyborg's head, using her psychic powers. _"Let your mind go blank"_, Aria said through telepathy, it reverberated and repeated in the old space-cook's mind and soon they were both in a familiar blank space.

Aria looked like her normal self. Silver on the other hand, looked worn. His mind was tired from all that had happened. "Been a while, huh?" Silver nodded. "Lass, you the only one ta escape the pirates?" Aria shook her head. "Nope. Jim's fine. And our old first officer is here as a masked pirate. He and the other 'mutinous' members of the crew planned this whole thing out to capture these real pirates. No one knows of the better." It would seem that the space seemed to brightened with Silver's emotions.

Silver laughed at the plan. "Well, well, who knew that'd they'd plan somethin' tha' crazy! But… erm… does Cap'n Amelia know?" Aria nodded. "Yes, and she plans to bring these guys down, you being the secret weapon." Silver pointed to himself with a surprised look on his face. "Me? Well… then I guess I 'ave a major role den, eh?" His face darkened not long after the rhetorical question. The blank space dimmed quickly. "Maria…" Aria remained quiet. She didn't want to tell him yet.

"Hey, A. R.! Wake up, will you?" Aria was shaken out of the trance by Zhoul. "Hello, Zhoul." Zhoul's eyes had a somber look. "'Hello' nothin'! You're supposed to keep Silver in the dark till we execute him!" Aria nodded. "I'll tell you later what we discussed. He's still awake, just in a partial trance." Zhoul shook his head, clicking his teeth as he did. "I'll never understand how you know these things Aria." Aria chuckled.

Later that day Maria looked down in the brig, feeling sorry for him. She saw Silver's head low, his spacer's cap loose from all his fuss. She looked down to him and noticed that he was mumbling something incoherent. "Plan… ship… cannon…," he rambled off like a list of grocery items. He looked up, facing the far wall. "M-Maria…" His head jerked up to look at the space above the brig and noticed that there was no one there. He smirked, knowing that she could have been saved like the rest of them. "Aree, I sure hope yeh know what yer doin'."


	11. The Final Draw

**Please read… Oh, and I apologize or my lateness in posting… been sidetracked by homework… So hear we go! Read and be happy. You know what I entail for reviewing! ^.-y ~Yuni~**

Maria and Jim were to hang Silver this time. Silver put up little fuss, for it seemed that he had nothing left to do than die honorably. When the two got the cyborg in the execution room, the captain walked in to watch. Just as Silver was about to be hung, Renald ran to the room, panting and stammering. "Maverick and William are having at it, sir!" The captain looked at him crossly. "Let 'em kill each other if they want," he ordered. "B-but sir! They could damage your ship!" Silver smirked, playing along with the plan Aria had told him about. "I may be a lowly and sad thing of an ursid right now, but if yeh want yer ship ta stay in one piece, I'd listen to the lad!" The burly captain took this into consideration. "Go ahead and hang him, but make sure he's dead before I get back!" With that he slammed the door as he left.

"Alright, Silver, let's get the dummy up and hung." Silver looked at Jim oddly. "'Dummy', lad?" Jim nodded and tried his best to drag the identical dummy of Silver out of the closet. Jim deactivated the device that made the cyborg's arm inactive. Afterwards Silver ran over and began to help out when he realized what in the blue blazes he was dragging. He dropped the item suddenly. "Gaaah! What the-"

"Shush," Jim commanded. "It's just a realistic dummy Renald made. Looks just like you doesn't it?" Silver's frame shook with disgust and admiration at Renald's crazed plan. "That, there, Jimbo, is the most disturbin' way o' fakin' someone's death tha' I've ever seen! Yer former cook aboard the _Wrath _has the skills an' know how of a pirate!" Aria raised an eye brow at this. "That's because they all use to work for _you _at one point and time, Silver. Amelia hired them because of how they had changed their ways as people but their minds, as plans go for capturing other pirates still have the same conniving way. Everyone but me and Rea once worked for you."

The cyborg picked up the dummy and put it in the noose, it looked odd seeing it there, since he wasn't really dead, and made him even tenser at the fact that he was looking at a near reflection of himself. The real Silver adjusted his spacer's had on his head as to find some way to distract him from the grueling sight.

Jim watched Silver carefully, as to see what he would do. He jerked his head in Jim's general direction. "What now," he pondered aloud. "Hide in there." Jim pointed to the now vacant storage closet from where they had retrieved the dummy. Silver shuddered. "Do I 'ave ta hide in t'ere?" Jim nodded at Silver yeah you do!"

"Maree? Jim," Silver began to request. Maria stiffened at her name. "Y-yes, Dad," she answered. "Hmm," Jim answered as well. "Try ta keep yerselves from really gettin' killed, alright?" He grinned at the two. They nodded.

Jim noticed, as it was easy to do, Silver being an ursid and all, that the cyborg's left ear flicked up. Danger. "T'ey're a'comin' back, now," Silver whispered quietly. He went to the storage closet and hid there, closing the door so no one would notice.

The pirate captain walked in, grumbling. When he saw the dummy hung he was pleased. "Well, our notorious pirate has been hung! We'll get quite the reward, won't we?" Jim and Aria replied with a "Yes sir."

He examined the dummy with a careful eye. It passed his inspection and he announced grandly, "We'll be turning the body into the authorities to show that we did indeed capture and kill the notorious pirate known across the galaxy as Long John Silver! Next stop: Montresser Space Port!" He walked back up on deck and made his announcement again. While he was away, Silver climbed out of his hiding place.

"So, how we gonna do this mutiny, hmm? We get to the space port, t'en we start or wha'," Silver wondered. Jim nodded in response to his question. "Yeah, and little do they realize, they're out numbered! We have the advantage," Maria squealed out giddily. Jim looked to Silver who was quite puzzled. "Uh, Silver down the hall is the engine room, head down there and hide in the darkest place you can find. Aria will alert you when it's time." Silver nodded and did as Jim told, understanding his logic.

They walked up to the deck to get some dinner. Aria, Zhoul, and the rest of the secretly mutinous crew were already chowing down on Renald's cooking. Aria's mask had a flap over the mouth that could be pulled down for her to eat. She began to boast about how much better Silver's cooking was with out calling out his name or speaking about his piracy, ursid trait, and him being a cyborg. All she said about him was that his Bonsabeast Stew was the best in the galaxy and no cooking could rival it.

"Well! Someone has inherited their grandfather's gift for gab! All he ever did besides cooking was tell stories right? He probably was the best liar around," Renald proclaimed as he put up a few utensils. Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes as she tucked her mask back over her mouth. "Course he's good at lying to people, but he's true to his word. He taught me a lot during a voyage once."

"Aye! What was your grandpap's name," piped up a scaly amphibious creature. "Uh… John," Aria struggled. She knew that the name was very common so they probably wouldn't suspect. "'John' who? Not that scalawag that was hung just a bit ago, I hope," he queried. "No, John Smith, my good man. Nearly the same initials though." The man chuckled. "John Smith… tell him that he hadn't the sense to cook if he's that bung of a liar!" Aria's ursid rage began to flare, but Silver had taught her to be patient through tedious work, so it was smothered.

She walked up on deck to get some air and began sending telepathic messages to her grandfather, seeking for some words of wisdom. "_Be patient, Aree. Our time will come." _Silver thought as his granddaughter conversed using telepathy. "_I know, Silver… I want this to end though; I miss the _Wrath_, Silver. I miss my mother's ship; _your _ship." _Aria said woefully in the telepathic chat. She sensed her grandfather sigh with her psychic powers. "_This is wha' all spacers go through at one poin' an' time, Aree. We'll be fine. I promise yeh tha'." _Silver replied.

Aria sighed, bored of talking to her grandfather. She walked around the ship, looking into the stars. "Nice night, isn't it?" Aria turned to see a familiar staunion. "Rea? But you were back on the- uh, never mind." Rea chuckled. "Yes, I was, but I came in one of the longboats. Oh and you're great at repairs. They run without a hitch!" Aria stifled a cocky laugh. "Thanks! My grandfather instructed me on how to repair one before the ship was attacked." Rea grinned at her friend. "He taught you well. Where are the others?" Aria shrugged. "Eatin'. I'm about to go fetch some food for someone."

She and Rea went back into the galley. Rea went unnoticed by the actual pirates as they conversed with Renald. He handed them two bowls of curry Zap-wing- one for Rea, one for Silver. They took it down to the engine room. As they passed the execution room Rea saw the dummy of Silver hanging from the noose. She nearly dropped her bowl. "Yipe! S-Silver's-" "I thought you knew about that," commented Aria. Rea shook her head. "I only knew that they were planning on executing him. I'm not sure if that's the real deal or just the dummy." Aria rolled her eyes. "Come on!" She dragged Rea to the engine room.

They approached a dark corner and a gun was heard charging up. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold your fire, you old ursid!" A yellow light emitted from a familiar robotic eye. "Aree, yeh scared me! All I can use when anyone's in that hall down yonder is my hearing and sense o' smell. Rea and Zap-wing curry kind of put me on- Rea!" He jumped up, nearly hitting his head on a pipe above him. "R-Rea, what in the Etherium's name are yeh doin' here?" He was now in the light enough to see the outline of his body.

From what they could see of him, he was rubbing his head, probably because he hit it on the pipe after all. Rea chuckled. "Oh, to help my dad. You need help with that bump on your head?" Silver's head jerked back. "No. I'll be fi- ouch," he yelped as he rubbed over a particular spot. Rea's cat like eyes narrowed at him. "Fine, but I assure you, you'll be wincing every time you touch your head for the next day or so," Rea warned. "I can live wit' dat!" The two sighed at Silver's adamant ways.

Aria handed Silver his meal. "T'ank yeh, lass," he said as he accepted the food. Rea sat next to him in the corner, making herself look like a phantom. She began a lengthy conversation between Silver and her about pirates, weaponry, and spacing in general. Aria went on guard in front of the two, incase anyone was to approach. Her ursid half helped her hearing, though it wasn't as good as Silver's.

Someone approached. "Rea, Silver, conceal yourselves," Aria whispered. She began to meander around the engine room a bit. The pirate captain appeared. "Well, what are you doing here," he pondered. "I kind of got lost, sir. Oh, there's the door," she yelled out as she pointed to where the man had entered. "You're hiding something," he growled as he subtly sniffed the air. "I thought I recognized you and the other so called 'stowaways'' scent!" Se sniffed it once more and his brow furrowed. He looked to the corner.

Silver placed a hand on Rea's shoulder in the dark. "Prepare ta move quickly," he whispered. The gorilla walked over and reached into the shadows. Nothing there. Aria threw him into the dark space with her psychic powers. A giant ray of laser plasma shot passed her head, missing it by a few inches. There was a brief cry of pain and then silence emitted from where the pirate captain lay. She turned around to see Silver with his cannon raised his cyborg eye fully in use, yet his face looked awkward; juxtapose to his robotic eye. Aria glared at him and glanced at Rea who had a sheepish grin, sneakily removing her hand from near his arm. "Watch it, you two," she commanded.

She dragged the dead man over to where the power was filtered through, the hottest part of the engine. She threw the pirate captain in and he incinerated in seconds. She wiped her hands busily and turned to Silver. "They're gonna suspect that there's a mutinous act involved with their 'missing' captain. We should start now." Rea nodded. "I'll tell my dad to start." She scurried up to the deck.

The pirates were fighting the mutineers, tooth and nail. Zhoul used his agility and was swift with the sword, pulling sneak attacks on some. Silver stayed below, for it wasn't his time, but Aria threw a bunch over to a wall with her mental powers. Maria was also fighting, her bear like instincts kicking in. She went savage on one; punching, mauling biting, the whole shebang. Maverick and William backed each other, fangs bearing, claws ripping. Rea and her father were fast on their feet. They ran and clawed. They shot. It was a blur of action with them, but soon all fighting stopped when a roar was heard.

A beast was hauled out from the captain's quarters. It was massive, larger than anyone onboard the ship. This one was a mishmash of all races- even ursid. It looked like it had been through just as much trial and tribulation as Silver himself, for it too was a cyborg. It was let out of its cage and leapt towards anyone in its path, Aria unfortunately.

As it made its way towards Aria there was a flash of motion. Silver had grabbed the teen just as it was about to land. Aria's head spun as Silver looked his granddaughter over for injuries. "Aree, yeh okay? Are yeh hurt," Silver investigated in genuine worry. Aria shook her head in response then, "Look out!" The beast had Silver in its clutches before he could react.

"Graah!" Silver struggled to throw the beast off of him. Jim shot at it and soon it was after him as well. Jim, realizing his grave mistake, ran. The beast was quick, but not quick enough, for it was shot twice by Silver's cannon. The creature ran after Silver, who shot a couple more rounds at him, that is until he was grabbed by the right shoulder with the savage creature's fangs. "Ugh! Aaaauuuggg," he yelled out. Everyone shot and fought the beast, having had thrown Silver to the side for dead.

Laser shots were wasted on it, for almost nothing pierced it's hide. Jim ran to Silver's aid, knowing well that it was futile to try to help fight the creature. Better save his friend than fight a losing battle. The odds were grim for everyone but the pirates, who hid below deck, for they knew that the creature hated going below anything. Everyone was injured, one would have bled to death if not for a staunion and a former cabin boy.

It was all gloom and doom for the crew of the _L.J.S. Wrath _until... "Crash!" The ship shook violently as the valiant, charred, and old ship of Maria's was jarred into the side of the pirate's ship. The beast fell overboard. As it fell it began to fly upwards, soon to be shot down, by a groggy headed cyborg and the ship's laser cannons. The wings were the only weak parts on it, for there were no weak points on the robotic parts of it.

Not long after the beast fell, Silver landed on the deck, unconscious with a sickening thud. Aria and Jim ran to him, worried about the old ursid's health. "He shouldn't have even been moving with the amount of blood he lost," he heard Rea yell as he fell.


	12. The Benbow Inn

**Like… second to last- probably third- chapter. The story flew by, didn't it? Can't be nearly as bad as **_**Roshino & Ukiyet: Shino version: Romeo & Juliet**_**. If it were I'd strangle myself. (no not really.) Any ways… Read. Review. Don't kill meh with criticism1 -.^y ~Yuni~ **

"Silver," a reverberated voice called. The vision had not come into focus. _Huh? Wha'...? _"Hey, man, wake up," another called, more clear. The old cook finally was able to open his eyes. He glanced at Jim and Aria from his... hammock? "Uh... where am I," he questioned. Aria was the first to speak. "Back aboard the _Wrath_. Crazy Din, Bisk, and Captain Amelia and her crew went and got back-up so we could imprison those pirates!"

"Oh, and Amelia says you're free to go as a convict. You can leave anytime you like or go any where now without the fear factor of the law," Jim added. Silver went wide eyed. "She- she really said I'm free to go? Wha' about my record, lad? I'm a pirate, if yeh've fergotten." Aria smirked. "You helped us capture a crew of dastardly pirates, Silver. You also were able to teach me a few things about life. Your freedom is more than enough payment for what you've done." Silver nodded at Aria's explanation. "True, true..."

Silver got out of his hammock and another question came to his mind. "Eh... how long was I out, might I ask?" Aria scratched her head in thought. "A few days." The ursid nodded and walked up on deck, of which Aria and Jim followed. The three marveled at a giant inn. They took in the sight of the welcoming building that let the tired and the weary stay for the night, or the place that served as a home for a few, and as a restaurant as well.

Jim grinned. "Home at last," he muttered happily. "Hard ta believe I destroyed a shaggy inn where t'at giant structure stands," Silver blabbered as he stared at the inn in amazement. Aria had nothing to say. _Jim ran from a shaggy building of a place. No way that's the same place. But look... _She looked to the thirty year old boy who was smiling gleefully. _He's happy. Silver must have taught him a thing or two. He really made an impact on the captain's life. _

Aria nudged Jim and Silver and made a dash for the exit of the now docked schooner. "Race ya," she yelled out to the two. Silver chuckled to himself and ran after. "Hey, wait up, lass! I'm not as young as I use ta be!" Jim went running, too. "What's wrong, old man? Can't keep up," he asked jokingly as he passed Silver. "Har-har, Jimbo. Over sixty, am I, so don't expect me to be catchin' yeh," the former pirate replied, panting from his being out of shape. They were half way to the Benbow Inn.

Jim was first, for he had more endurance and training in those kinds of situations. "Ha! I win!" Aria stuck her tongue out at him. Silver grinned while catching his breath. "Well, yeh sure are a tough one ta beat, now ain't yeh," he queried between gasps of air.

Jim knocked on the door, only to be met by his mother and a familiar pink blob. "Jim, I heard what happened and-" Sarah paused as she glanced at the two blood relatives. "Ah... Jim? I know Silver from when he had come to visit you, but who's the teenage girl?" Aria brightened.

"Name's Aria, Aria Marianne Renita- uh, I mean Silver. Aria Marianne Silver. I'm Silver's granddaughter." Sarah blinked at her explanation. "Didn't know Silver had kids... well, come in, come-" She was interrupted by Jim, who politely interjected. "Mom, if you mind, we have a crew of people aboard the _L.J.S. Wrath _that need rooms and a place to stay for a bit." She nodded, knowing well that somehow they'd pay for their condolences when they were through.

Morph zoomed around Silver's head, chattering wildly. "Morphy! Sure has been quite a while since the last time I've seen yeh! Been well," he asked in wonder to the small shape shifter. The pink blob rubbed himself on the old cook's cheek in endearment. Silver chuckled at this. "Missed yeh, yeh little blob o' mischief!"

The shape shifting pet noticed Aria and looked her over. "Chirp," he questioned as he turned into a miniature of Silver. Aria smirked at the creature's apt notice of her ursid half. "Yeah, I'm related to him." She glanced at Silver and Jim. "Is 'Morphy' his actual name or is that just a pet name Silver gave the blob?" Jim replied knowingly, "It's actually 'Morph'. Silver calls him that sometimes, though." Morph greeted Jim with several licks and excited chatter.

"Well, Jim, why don't you head back to the ship, get the crew, and we'll see if we can arrange something, since- if I presume correctly- that Silver is still without a good place to call home." At this Silver smiled sheepishly. "Indeed I am, ma'am. T'ank yeh fer helpin' me." Silver tipped his hat in respect, and bowed with honor. Aria rolled her eyes at Silver's formality.

Jim went back to the ship while Aria and Silver stayed. They sat in the dining hall of the inn. "So... Silver's your grandfather, hmm? How do you take it," Sarah pondered aloud as she placed a meal down for the two- Mantabird chowder. Silver sampled the soup. "Delightfully good, Ms. Hawkins. Might I suggest yeh add a bit o' Nuplonian seasoning to it? It would add a bit o' zest to deh dish," he commented with a grin. "Thank you, John Silver. I'll see what I can do," Sarah replied, pleased at the suggestion.

Aria, finally finished with her spoonful, piped up. "It's fine. He gives me a bunch of work, though, as a cabin girl. Despite his repertoire, he's actually quite kind hearted!" Sarah chuckled. "Looks like he spared no expense teaching you a thing or two." Aria nodded, about to take in another spoonful. "Yep!"

Captain Amelia, Zhoul, and Captain Maria walked in with the rest of the crew. "Heck! Looks like those two made themselves at home already," Maria announced annoyingly. "Oh, hey, Mom," Aria said casually as she noticed the bunch walk in. Sarah's face looked perplexed, trying to figure out why the resemblance was small. "Well, she looks nothing like Silver, I'll hand her that." Silver gave Sarah a threatening glare, which softened, for he wanted to maintain order as to let him have a place to stay as a home.

"Now, about the accommodations, Ms. Hawkins," Maria began. Amelia gave Silver a sharp glare of resentment to the now free pirate. "I'll pay for the crew, and though I have no liking what so ever for that fiendish cyborg, I'll pay for his residency at the inn. Consider it another point of gratitude towards the man's efforts in helping us rid of the pirate menace," Amelia announced with supreme authority. Jim, Silver, Aria, Maria, Sarah, and a few other people- let alone a certain blob- gawked at her.

"Y-you mean you'll actually do him a favor like that," Jim stammered. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Tish-tosh! He helped and that's the least I can do for him, although his meals at the inn will be paid with his own money. Also know, Mr. Silver, that your ability to do as you please is under strict watch for the fact that the Interstellar Navy has you marked as exiled. Is that understood?" Silver's face sunk. "Knew t'at what Aree & Jim had said wudn't the full story. Can't expect yeh ta not 'ave some punishment in line. So, where they sendin' me to?"

Amelia sighed. "It was against my better judgment, Silver, that they exiled you to the current place that you are taking residence in at the current time. I wanted you on a non-populated planet- uh, sort of. You would've had wildlife there to hunt if need be and you wouldn't be near one million kilometers of a boat. You're lucky that a certain crew member" Amelia paused as she looked at Bisk. "Pleaded on how fine a first officer you were in this crew's time of need." At this Silver grinned at Bisk in gratitude toward the stubborn reptilian, who replied, "Nothing to it! Can't let you get into trouble, you are part of the crew."

Maria nodded her head. "Aye, Bisk. The crew, as my father had taught me, as well as the Interstellar Academy, that a crew must be well ordered and tight. Crew members can become like a family of people, depending on the people themselves." Silver chuckled at his daughter's statement, remembering the lessons he had given her when she was young.

"Well, now that that's finished, we should eat and be on our merry way to our rooms after they've been assigned," Amelia ordered and soon the crew ate a hearty meal of Arcturian buffken wings, mantabird chowder, Zontarian Zap-wing curry, and Silver's specialty- he had already eaten his dinner-, bonsabeast stew. Amelia purchased the keys, exchanging comments and starting conversations with Sarah on commerce and other such things.

All of the crew, except Aria, Maria, Amelia, Sarah, and Jim, were up in their respected rooms after they finished eating. "So, Silver, how long have you had a daughter?" Silver, which was leaning back in his seat, looked at Sarah with a surprised look. "Wha' do yeh mean, ma'am?" It became an awkward moment for she was practicing small talk. "Uh… Just wondering, Silver. I don't mean to pry." Aria piped up, for she hated moments like those. "Silver knew my mother since the day she was born. She went to the Interstellar Academy when she was fourteen after my grandmother died. After that they never saw each other again until recently."

Sarah blinked. "Oh, okay so, you never knew your grandfather until he went with you on the voyage, Aria?" Aria chocked her head. "No… we found him and he was ill, so Rea and I sort of brought his fever down. Kind of odd seeing Silver that weak, wonder why he never ran off on us when he got the chance," Aria pondered.

Silver sat up, a look on his face that hinted there was something on his mind. "I actually had thought o' dat after Aree suspected I'd start causin' trouble. Course, I wanted ta see my daughter again. It had been sixteen years since then. I also had an obligation ta keep: teach my granddaughter the ways of spacin' an' responsibility. 'Couldn't sever a bond between grandpap & granddaughter once they've grown to close to each other, he-he…" He grinned sheepishly, hoping they'd understand his viewpoint.

Maria, of course had walked to the window, staring at the stars. They gave comfort to her since her stay at the Academy, where she had met her ex-husband. "Silver, you do realize that you'll never sail again, right?" She glanced at her father who had gone sullen faced. "Yeah, Maree. I'm gonna miss it. But at least I'll have something else to do besides bein' a criminal." Jim smirked at what was to come, but asked anyway, "Yeah, Silver, and what's that?" Silver's face lit up entirely at the thought of it. "Cookin', the only ot'er t'ing I know besides bein a pirate. Gonna be workin' fer Ms. Hawkins. I'm sure she could use my help." Sarah grinned, great full at his offer to help her with running the business. "Thanks, Mr. Silver." She nodded her head in his general direction in which she received an all knowing smirk.

"Also, word is, Aria is going to stay here for my next couple of voyages. She'll be heading off to the Interstellar Academy. In retrospect it's become sort of a right of passage. Jim can show her the ropes and Silver can teach her a thing or two about cooking," Maria announced triumphantly. Aria began to look lost. "But won't you come to see me during my off time, Mom," she asked solemnly. Maria nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. I've already enrolled you into their program. You'll be starting a month from now. That should give you enough time to relax and have some fun."

"Maybe you'll get ta ride one o' Jim's solar surfers. T'at is, if he'll let yeh," Silver added. They all chuckled in agreement. Maria glanced at the clock on the wall. "My, look at the time! Aria, you should head off to bed now." Aria glared; annoyed that she had a bed time even at the inn. "But, Mom-" Maria wagged a finger at her. "None of that, Aria." Aria pouted a bit and sulkily went up to her room, of which her mother had handed the keys to.

She lied in her bed, thinking idly. _Dang… the Interstellar Academy. Am I that good a crew member? And Jim is gonna teach me. Makes me wonder… _There was a knock at the door. A brown haired woman entered. "I thought I heard a familiar spacer's voice down below. Something about you being his granddaughter," she asked, sporting a tank top and jeans. "Uh… you mean Captain John Silver?" The woman nodded. "Yeah. I've heard of him also seen him once. You're going to learn from my husband, Jim Hawkins?" She spoke with a sort of British/Irish dialect that was far known as Devarian. Aria's jaw dropped. "Jim's married?" She grinned. "A yep! My name's Malisa Hawkins. Tell Captain Silver I said hello." With that she went to her room.

Aria dozed off and dreamt of commanding her own ship. Everything would be perfect… if all went well.


	13. Sad Mistakes

**Okie then… please forgive me if I'm late- -receives great chastisement from Silver.- Oh come on Silver! You know what? I'm gonna rap this up. I'm tired. You all know what I entail. **

Aria awoke to a bit of yelling the next morning. Her grandfather was going off on a tirade, which he had been doing a little during the voyage, though the cabin girl didn't pay much attention to it.

She knew of her mother's mistake at marrying at the age of sixteen, but even so, she knew that her mother loved her with all her heart. It didn't matter much anyway, for a pair of the Academy teachers didn't want to watch the girl suffer, so they took up the liberty to watch Aria while the to-be captain was studying & taking her classes. Even so, she had a heavy burden on her shoulders for this.

Aria grinned fondly, remembering Captain Samantha P. Mischief, Captain Charlie N. Mischief, & their two little felid kids. But she was only four at the time, so the memories were vague.

"I still can't believe yeh'd do sumtin' like tha'! Go an' have a kid before you even become cap'n of yer own vessel? Wha' were yeh t'inkin'," he questioned fiercely. Maria rolled her eyes. "Dad, we've been through this before, but I know my mistake, I made it, & I had to deal with the troubles of raising a child at a young age," she admitted. They had been quarreling a bit on the ship, often gone unnoticed by other crew members, for it was usually cut short by an intrigued Bisk, who would drop what he was doing & try to listen in, only to be nearly smacked by Silver.

She waved her hand in front of her face in disgust. "Y'know, you really should chew some mint leaves or brush your teeth- your breath stinks." Silver- an angered look at the lightness of how she was taking it, playing along on his face- sneered. "Yer life coulda been messed up Maree!" The young captain's face had a scowl. "I know that! I know you're disappointed, & I made a huge mistake, but I paid dearly. Now, know one thing, Mr. Silver, my daughter was no mistake. You & I both know that, & we don't want her thinking she is, so lie low abou-"

"You guys are the worst at keeping secrets," Aria commented as she stepped into the private kitchen of the Benbow. Silver & Maria looked up, wondering how long she had been listening. Silver, despite the recent quarrel, brightened to keep up appearances. "Aree, good ta see yeh up an' ready fer the-" "Don't pull that act with me, Silver! I know you think it's all my fault 'cause I came into the world. Don't get me wrong, my mom was still able to make a success in her life, even with me to worry about, but it pains _me _to go hear you two go on about it like I was never suppose to exist," Aria snapped, tears welling up in her eyes.

It wasn't just Maria the burden had landed on, Aria was confronted with it as well, each time someone argued or fussed over it. She didn't like to be talked about like trash or just some accident. It usually sparked up sadness at her own existence & anger at the person who had started the argument.

The fourteen year old ran out the back door & decided the best place to go was the roof. It was like the crow's nest & the deck of the ship. It gave her comfort. She leaned against the chimney & wept. She knew Silver wouldn't follow her up there, his body & gears were old & it seemed almost impossible for him to really want to climb all the way up there. Then again, he was a spacer, so he still could if need be. A person approached, but she knew it was Jim, not Silver, for there were no gears whining or a mechanical clunk from his robotic leg. Jim's scent was also different as well, for Silver smelled of rum, stew, & motor oil. Jim however had more of a starchy scent from his uniforms.

"What Jim," she asked wearily. Jim sat next to her, looking off into the sky. "I guess this is where I comfort you & tell you everything Silver would say if it were differ-" "Don't say that name. I don't want to hear that old scalawag's name right now. If he's disappointed in my mom for bringing me into this world, he's disappointed in me."

Jim looked down & grabbed a rock to toss. "No he isn't. He's just getting over the fact that his prized Maria did something so foolhardy like what she did. He's blowing off steam, Aria. Just blowing steam & that's it. I can tell he has confidence in you, girl." Aria looked up suddenly. "In fact, you're right. I can sense that he's just a tad bit irked at her. 'Still loves us both because we're family." She hugged Jim happily. "Thanks Jim!"

After that, she jumped up & slid down the roof. Jim blinked, for he really wasn't sure where she learned how to do that, and then he remembered her psychic powers. She skipped happily into the Benbow. As she passed Sarah, she told the young psychic that it was almost Silver's break, which he planned on strolling down to the peer & back to look at the ships. It would help his misery of not being able to sail again.

She walked into the kitchen, steam raising from the grill, her grandfather away from the mechanism, hastily chopping up something to be fried with his mechanical arm. He scooped it up in a bowl & tossed it on the grill, sautéing it as it cooked. There was also the sound of an over cheerful robot washing dishes & doing a little jig across the kitchen, oblivious to Silver & his granddaughter.

Aria caught a whiff the delicacy. "Mmm... fried spider-crab & veggies! My favorite," she yelled out in glee. Silver, who had been so caught up in his work, hit his head on the overhang of the ventilation shaft. "Youch! Aree, yeh should give some warnin' before yeh startle me like tha'!" Aria burst into laughter, watching as Silver rubbed his head & glared at her. "It ain't funney!" Aria continued to chuckle. "I would have figured with your superior hearing, you'd hear me at least walk in the door!"

Silver, finally finding the humor in his recent incident, let out a chuckle & a small smile. He went back to cooking the meal. Aria leaned against a wall near the stove & watched as he did. "So, Aree, on me brake, yeh wanna go fer a walk down to the docks? Get some fresh air," Silver inquired, finally scooping the dish with a spatula. Aria smirked. "Yeah, that would be fine." Silver nudged his granddaughter, about to go & hand the dish to Sarah so it could be served. "T'ought yeh'd say tha'!" Aria grinned happily & stared after the cyborg.

Fifteen minutes later Silver was on break. He & Aria went walking out the door, hearing Sarah call, "You come back safe! Don't go running off!" They meandered down the road silently, Silver wearing his coat & spacing hat, which was the only cap he would wear. Aria glanced occasionally up at Silver, who was as happy as Larry walking down that road.

Eventually, Silver's curiosity got the best of him after the tenth glance from his granddaughter. "Alright, Aree, spit it out, what's eatin' yeh?" Aria sighed & said "Oh, nothing... Nothing at all..." Silver shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Yeh can't hide anyt'in' from me, lass... I'm gatherin' it has ta do with this mornin's argument between me an' yer mum?"

Aria gave in, knowing it was true. "Yeah... I hate it when you bring it up. Makes me feel worthless..." Silver took her words into consideration. "Aria, yer not. You jus' came at a bad time in her life... a fragile time. But it don't change the way anybody should feel about yeh. Yer a special sort! You're like Jim, in a way."

Aria smirked & looked toward her grandfather. "Do you think my mom feels the same about me?" Silver smiled his toothy, crooked smile from the lack of care he had given them. In any case, it was the same smile he used when he was proud of anyone or anything. "I'm sure she is, Aree. I most surely am..." He rubbed her hair with his bear like hand & she laughed at this, enjoying the walk down the harbor & his company.

Another thought appeared in her head as they made it to the last dock, staring at a small boat & the openness of the space below it. "Silver, you think you'll be happy here on Montressor, away from your passion? I think working at an inn is like a ship because you have a crew of people working together to keep it nice & orderly. The only difference is you don't have to have a lookout or someone on watch!" Silver nodded, thinking some before his next answer.

He grinned, seeing Aria's view point well. "Your right, Aria. A crew o' people working together in an inn, the owner bein' the cap'n! I'm the cook, tha' crazy robot's a deck hand an' cabin boy, an' Morphy- wha' would Morph be," Silver pondered rubbing his chin. Aria smirked. "You're losing your memory, old man! Might I suggest second cabin boy?" Silver playfully nudged his granddaughter who nudged back, only to start a small, harmless competition between grandfather & granddaughter of nudging each other's shoulder occasionally on down the way back to the inn.

She walked back in the inn, passing her grandfather who was wrapped up in his duties as a cook, earning cash to support himself. She sprinted on up the stairs of the building & entered her room. She unpacked her easel & paint her mother gave her when she was little, seeing her love for art.

She sketched out her painting. She drew herself in the right hand corner & then she drew a comet in the sky. She sketched the longboat & her & her grandfather sitting in it, about to fly off in chase of the shooting star. When she was done, she painted it over, grinning at the comet chase they had had during the voyage.

"Nice work," a voice sounded. "You should be a professional." She whirled around to see Malisa at the door. "You make the stars shine, from what I've heard from the old cyborg, in your hard work & adventure." Aria happily smirked. "Oi, true. It seems that old pirate is always finding something to complement me on!" Malisa laughed at the young psychic's truth. "Well anyway, Ms. Aria, I'll see you in the morning perhaps?" Aria chocked her head & looked to the window. "Night already? Guess my mom has dinner for me waiting!" She ran out of her room, past Malisa. "See you tomorrow," she called as she ran down to the private kitchen.

She was in such a hurry to get down to the private dining room, that she barely noticed Silver walking up the very steps she was sprinting down. Pretty soon she was confronted with a giant obstacle & the feeling of landing on her rear. "What the-," she began as she looked to see who she had crashed into, only to meet a perturbed gaze from a certain cyborg.

"Where's the fire, Aree," he asked, wondering why she was running as fast as she was. Aria shook her head out of the daze she found herself in. "Dinner time," she asked, hopefully. Silver chuckled as he reached out to give Aria a hand up. She accepted his help great fully. "I was jus' comin' up ta get yeh for tha' very reason, Aria."

The two blood relatives walked calmly down to the dining room, the others staring at them oddly. "What? You act like you've never seen a teenager before," Aria commented. Maria's eyes were narrowed. "Not one that's covered herself in paint!" Aria rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll go wash my hands!" Maria nodded & replied, "And you'll take a bath tonight, young lady!" A faint "Yes, Mom" was heard from the kitchen.

When Aria walked back in, she saw Jim, Ms. Hawkins, her mother, & of course her grandfather, sitting around the table a bowl of stew in front of each. Silver was off on one of his famous tales again. He told of a planet bestowed with treasure in the very center of it, a dangerous race against time, relying on the cabin boy's solar surfing skills to make it safely off of the planet via portal. He went on to tell about the boy's near death in a canyon of fire, only to fly on back up & save the day.

"It was down ta the last second when the lad got to the portal! Just as the planet was about ta detonate-" Silver stopped his story there when Aria sat down. They began to eat the stew that Aria, Jim, Maria, & the cook knew so well. When Silver had finished his stew, he continued where he left off, entertaining the people who had not heard it from his point of view before.

"So, wait, Silver, do you mean Treasure Planet blew up? Did you get _any _of the treasure," Aria asked curiously. Silver nodded at her queries. "Aye, the very same treasure tha' helped rebuild this inn." Aria raised an eye brow at this, a hidden question being implied. "It wasn't a large amount, though. Silver grabbed some before we left, probably when he was having fun with the fact that he finally had found his lifelong dream." At Jim's explanation Silver rolled his eyes & remained quiet about the near incident that occurred shortly after being thrown off a boat inside the planet just as it was going up in flames. _Stupid greed… Course it was either save a life or treasure. _

"Something wrong, Silver?" Silver looked up to Aria, who had asked the question. "Eh… no. I'm fine, lass." Aria wagged a finger. "Mm-mm-mm! You can't hide anything from me, Silver. What's eating you," she mocked using what Silver had said earlier. Aria's eyes squinted suddenly as she looked into the depths of his mind. Her eyes widened & looked to Jim. "What," Jim asked after a few seconds of Aria burning his skull with her glare. "Someone nearly died on that planet… _Someone _had to give up their obsession to save that person who nearly died."

Silver & Jim looked at each other then placed their focus on Aria once more. "What do you mean," they asked in unison. Aria pointed a finger at Silver. "Despite your crime, villainous reputation, & treachery, you couldn't help but give into a weakness your kind is known to do." Silver looked perplexed. What weakness was she speaking of that entailed pirates?

"Ursids have a protective streak in their genes. You grew too fond of Jim to let him fall to his death over treasure, sort of like how a father would give anything to protect his child," she stopped suddenly as she remembered her father. "Erm… most of the time. He couldn't bring himself to let Jim die & keep the treasure & there was sure as heck no way to keep Jim safe & be able to get the treasure… right?" Silver smirked. "That's correct, Aree. I became too soft-"

"Silver, you were never soft to begin with, you just never found someone to care for, & when Captain Amelia put him in your charge, the kid grew on you. And when it came time to decide which you valued more- in the form of a life or death situation, of course- you chose Jim over the very thing you've been wasting your life on. It's natural for ursids to act like that: be caring on one side, then powerful & terrifying on the other- with a dash of human traits as well…," Aria interjected.

Maria & Jim did the math in their heads a bit. "She's right," Maria announced. Meanwhile Silver looked even more perplexed. He lost the battle of following along Aria's explanation, so he let it go. Maria glanced at the clock. "Bath, Aria," she ordered. Aria nodded her head, got up & put her bowl in the sink in the kitchen, & headed up to take a bath.

She took a long one, for the paint took a while to wash off. Afterwards, she went to her room & examined the painting. She was glad with the way it came out, for it looked happy & joyful: two blood relatives going for a joyride after a comet. What could be better? A devious plan hatched from the word "joyride". She grinned blissfully as she headed to bed.


	14. Preparations

**Hello all! Okay, here's the deal. The next chapter is just me clarifying a bunch of stuff so if you feel that you know all about the descriptions and such you can just wait for the sixteenth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not any property of Treasure Planet except a copy of the movie on DVD that tells you a bunch on how the characters were thought up and drawn and other awesome things. I do not own the name or actual creature of the Hypesian or Hypello. I barrowed a little from Final Fantasy Ten to come up with some odd character that looks like a bug eyed humanoid frog! I do own most of the characters except original places and peoples from aforementioned movie!**

**Please review, but do not give me critique overload! Read! It good for the mind! XP**

Aria had awoken early the next morning. She went to the storage shed to get Jim's solar surfer. It looked maneuverable and she took to the highest cliff she could find, gripped the steering bar, planted her feet firmly on the board itself, and with a blast she was off, riding the air.

She grinned over giddily at the rush. It was like chasing a comet or being in the crow's nest when Crazy Din was driving in his tyrannical fashion. While she was flying she looked back at the inn. She felt home with her grandfather and with Sarah and Jim there, with the occasional of her mother stopping for a visit during the academy.

She felt like home, but she remembered all those years spent, wondering what ol' Silver was like. She couldn't really tell as a child what he was like, for her psychic power was too weak. But when she finally had met him that day on the long boat, she didn't know exactly what to expect of the ursid cyborg.

She also forgot what her old home was like, for she lived on her mother's ship mostly. She snapped out of her reverie on the solar surfer and began to do crazy spins, unbeknown to her audience.

Jim was frantic. He made quite a racket over his solar surfer missing; so much of one that Silver wondered on out to see what his deal was. "What in the Etherium is goin' on out here? We got guests in this here inn, yeh know, lad," Silver scolded. Jim turned to him in bewilderment. "My solar surfer is _missing_, Silver," he replied frustrated. "Silver," Jim questioned as he looked to the cyborg, which was looking out to space at something in the distance.

"I t'ink I know where yer solar surfer is, lad. Aria's takin' it fer a spin!" Jim gawked at the ursid cyborg. "You're kidding!" Silver shook his head and took out his spyglass so Jim could see what he was talking about. "Take a look-see, Jimbo. The lass is out there doin' all sorts o' t'ings on tha' contraption," the old cook said as he handed Jim the small telescopic device. Jim looked to the direction Silver was and did a double take at the sight of Aria free falling with his solar surfer, only to rise right back up. "Dang… That girl's got some skills!"

Aria did a back flip- solar surfer style. She remembered all those good times she had with her mother and her crew- doing various tasks for the Interstellar Law Enforcement- as she came in for a landing where she had found the solar surfer, only so see Jim and Silver cheering as she did one final stunt before bringing it in.

Silver chuckled and patted her on the back. "Yeh know… yeh really should eat before goin' off like tha'." Aria nodded and looked to Jim. "You didn't mind, did you?" Jim shook his head. "Nah… Just as long as you bring it back and it wasn't totally obliterated, I'm fine with that. You're not half bad at solar surfing, by the way." Aria laughed at this. "Practicing in a long boat helps as well."

They headed inside the inn. Aria looked around the kitchen upon entering the back door. B.E.N. was going on about some story and the young half ursid listened in slightly. "Then he said there was some guy messing around with him because he chose to throw a mug at 'em and then he decided to try teaching him a lesson." Morph chattered beside the nutty robot, keeping him company so that the metal man would stay out of Silver's way, for the old cook had fussed at him one time to many. "Well anyway, he whipped a laser pistol and was on him faster than Flint could fly!"

"And who told you this story, B.E.N.?" B.E.N.'s face went somber. He looked ill remembering the name for it was a feared one to him cause of the former character of the man. "Ol' Johnny over there," the robot pointed using the crazy nickname he had thought up a few days after coming to good terms with the old pirate.

Aria smirked and walked over to Silver, who was frying Montressor knows what. "I hear you have quite a few adventures to tell, Silver. Mind telling some sometime?" Silver smiled his snaggletooth grin at Aria at the apt notice of the robot's yammering. "Aye, but maybe I'll ask the owner of t'e residency ta let me host a night of storytellin'. It would attract more customers, I assure her." He nudged his granddaughter with his organic elbow, taking occasional glances as he cooked the order hastily.

Aria smiled, wondering if Silver was as good as they come, as grandfathers go. "I'm going to go out and think for a little," she told Silver as she began for the door. "Aree," Silver called. Aria spun on her heal at her grandfather's request for attention. "Hmm?" Silver smirked at her wiping his hands clean of grease. "Don' ferget t'at yeh got ta go to the market wit' yer mum." Aria nodded. "Aye, _Captain _Silver," she joked as she walked out the door.

She mulled a few things over, sitting on the roof. A few days ago, she was fighting pirates, now she was enjoying her time, thinking as much as she wished, occasionally speaking with her grandfather. _And to think the man was once a pirate. How could someone so caring become a pirate?_ She grinned, knowing a few possibilities.

"Aria," her mother called from the ground, looking up to the teen. "Are we going to get what we need or not?" Aria nodded and replied, "Yes, Mom." She slid down, almost haphazardly off the roof. "I'm surprised you haven't hurt yourself yet, Aria." The young psychic rolled her eyes.

They headed to the _Wrath_ to grab one of the long boats to head to Montressor Spaceport. Aria glanced occasionally at her mother as they flew to the moon shaped port, just a few thousand kilometers away from the planet. "So," Aria finally brought herself to ask. "What are we getting the old cook, eh?" Maria grinned at her daughter's curiosity. "Well… let's see… I was thinking of getting an upgrade for his robotic arm. Maybe they have one that will make it look normal."

Aria rolled her eyes, knowing well that it was most certain they didn't. "C'mon, Mom! I want to know." Her mother sighed and indulged reluctantly. "I'm not sure… I'll have to find the model of his arm to see what it all includes. I might just get him a birthday cake and be done with it."

They arrived at the port and docked their ship. They browsed around, looking for something Silver would like. Then Aria saw it. It was in a mechanic shop on a big display. It was a repair kit for all things necessary. Boats, wagons, engines, you name it and whatever part you needed, either it be a bolt for a door hinge or a patch for a solar sail, it was there. Aria grinned giddily as she imagined her grandfather's dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey, Mom, check this out," Aria yelled across the mechanics shop known as Brontour Engineering. "Hmm," her mother asked, pondering what her daughter had found. "It's a big repair kit. I think granddad would get some use out of it for sure!" Maria looked over the display at the gleaming utensils with a wary eye. She spotted the price and gasped. "Twenty thousand pounds? Aria, I can't afford this," Maria exclaimed.

"You can't but I can," Aria noted as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Maria's look went into puzzlement. "What do you mean, Aria?" Aria smirked as she pulled out a bag out of her pocket. It jingled with the distinct sound of money. Maria's look became suspicious. "How did you get that, Aria?" Aria had a grin almost as wide as Din's as she began to explain. "Jim and the crew gave it to me for a joint gift for Silver. I gathered my money to put towards something of use to him as well." Maria shook her head and smiled. "You and the crew must really like the old man." Aria nodded, smiling at the thought.

"He doesn't deserve to be trapped here, you know? He's stuck here and he might go mad." Maria closed her eyes and huffed irritably through her nose. "He'll be lonely, Aria, not crazy." Aria narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but think about it. He's away from his passion His life. How would you react if some stuck up official told you not to be captain anymore or you'd be sent to jail, Mom?" She glanced up at her mother who only seemed to be a few inches above her now. She had grown during the voyage.

Maria nodded at her view point. "I suppose… I'd lash out. I'd complain and fuss. I'd yell that it wouldn't be fair. But at a certain point I'll just accept it. Follow a new passion. Find something I can do besides captaining a ship. That's what your grandfather is doing. He's following his second passion- cooking that is." Aria nodded. "You think Silver will ever be free again?" Maria patted her daughter's back. "I most surely do, Aria. I most surely do." Aria saw- rather heard- a bit of her grandfather in her mother's voice. The familiarity comforted Aria, almost wishing Silver were there.

"Can I help joo ma'am," a Hypesian- native of the planet Hypello which was covered almost entirely in water-, that looked like a purple frog with bug eyes, asked the pair staring at the display. Aria turned around. "We'd like to buy this repair kit, sir." The Hypesian nodded at their request. "Zat wilsh be shoo-zousand poundz, miz…" Aria filled in, "Aria Marianne Silver." The Hypesian nodded. "Miz Aria. Dooz choo have ze money Miz Aria?" Aria nodded at him and handed over the money. "I vill shee if I canz vill your order shoon." With this he headed off.

A few minutes later, Aria and her mother were toting out a large case, filled with items that would please any android, cyborg, spacer, or mechanic. Aria became a might bit excited when she saw the familiar blue captain's uniform Amelia wore. "Hey! Maybe we can ask Amelia if we can spare Silver some slack!"

Maria furrowed her brow. Her nose was wrinkled at the oncoming thoughts. "Aria, I don't know. Amelia is- even if she is a captain- of higher rank than I. I don't know how she would take it. I'll try." Aria thought a bit and realized what she meant. She'd be on the line of losing her job by telling other captains what to do.

They headed to the bakery and bought a cake that joked with the phrase "over the hill" as a jest to the age of the former pirate. They headed to the _L.J.S. Wrath_ long boat to take the items back to the inn. It was dark when they got back, so they stored it on the ship. This also kept Silver from figuring out what it was, although he had his hunches.

When they entered, all the guests were in the dining hall listening to what seemed to be an intriguing story about a high class woman and low class sailor, realizing little by little how they were falling in love with each other, despite the ranks. They soon tossed the rank factor away and vengeance was wrought on the villain of the story for the woman's brother's death by the sailor.

Aria grinned at her grandfather on the impromptu stage, expressing with his mechanical arm through shadows from various gadgets and with his regular arm through ordinary gestures. He was wearing his coat and hat to add to his tales of spacers and fair maidens. As he told his tales the crowd cheered at how he told them- even if the tale was morbid. He seemed happy telling the stories and impressing the bunch with his grandeur.

After one story he started off with another. It was recent and about a young girl with odd powers who bested her father with the same powers. He went on to tell about her and her crew mate's crazy plan to capture pirates by acting like pirates. He explained the fake hanging and the escape- which was a pack of lies, but they listened anyway- of flying off in the _Wrath _before the ship's engine overhauled and exploded.

"Tell me, sir, where is this girl that helped defeat the pirates, pray tell," a customer asked curiously. Silver smirked as he raised his real hand and pointed to the back of the crowd, right at Aria. "T'ere be deh lass now. It be none ot'er than me lovely granddaughter, Aria." Aria blushed as they looked to her. "H-hi," she said tentatively. She waved at the crowd who had once been listening to her grandfather's adventures. "Aree, why don't yeh 'ave a seat? T'ere's an empty table up near deh stage." Aria grinned and sat next to the stage and watched as Silver continued on with his stories of once in a lifetime adventures.


	15. Description of Wrath's Characters

**Yuni30 reporting here for my Wrath's voyage fic. Oh, thanks goes to **_**DutchAngua**_** & **_**Bridaisy**_** for reviewing. They get's a cookie! I've taken this small liberty as an author to add some descriptive notes to it so that you all get a better picture of these characters that aren't originally part of the TP universe. (Please note: you don't have to read if you think you know exactly what they look like. Just thought I would put something out there to get some facts straight!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any property of Treasure Planet. I do own the ships & characters that were not talked about or shown in the movie. I am speaking of the ones you cannot find in the behind the scenes picture gallery on the DVD. Got that?**

**Okay here we go:**

First off I'm getting the feeling after reading my own story online that some of you might be getting confused on a few miniscule details of Maria. Maria, as I have noted in previous chapters, doesn't look entirely like Silver. She has her mother's looks as far as body frame, chin & face & basically all around looks entirely different from her father despite the ursid features such as the pointed ears, tan skin, the small more noticeable bear nose on her face, brown hair, & brown eyes that were passed down from her father's side. If you think she looks at all that bad then guess what that's part your fault & Silver's!

Silver: Wha'? How's it my fault, Yuni?

Me: Silver, you're not good looking…

Silver: -huff- So? Yer deh one who wanted at write a story about me daughter an' granddaughter, lass! Not me!

Me: -rolls eyes- Fine…. *cough* ten percent your fault *cough*

Aria has the same deal too. She may be related to our lovable rogue here but she looks a tad bit different. She's part human, as you all know. I shouldn't need to describe her that much. She looks like her mom with less pointed ears & a human nose, small one actually. Not like Silver's which probably could smell a donut shop a mile away!

Silver: Hey! Does not!

Me: Does too!

Silver: Meh…

Let's see… who am I forgetting?

Aria: Rea. You're forgetting Rea.

Me: Thanks!

Aria: No problem-o!

Rea has fish gills on her neck & is as vigil, fast, & strong as a cat. She has fins on her cheeks & scales on her neck & her skin is a hint of blue. She has a nose but not like a cat's. Looks part reptilian. Her eyes are cat like with small dots around the irises to aid her underwater focus. She doesn't dry out on land because her lungs can sustain regular air & oxygen from the water. And if you catch her while fishing she cannot be taken home to be gutted & fried for dinner!

Rea: Thank you for summing that up.

Me: You're welcome.

Ok, have I described everyone?

Silver: Me, lass?

Me: You don't need to be described.

Silver: Ah… yes, yer correct.

Er… Renald?

Renald: I look sort of like my daughter, with less femininity.

Me: Yeah… That should about sum it up.

Everyone: Happy Reading! –waves for an hour- Ow…


End file.
